A Breaking of a new Dawn
by BluTorrent
Summary: A mysterious character makes an appearance proprosing a new future and a darker reckoning for some. Hate, vengence, misery and love stares up hidden affairs within Hellsing and Integra must accept the indomitable fate of a fallen Angel. Alucard and Seras find new formidable foes and an Unknown King appears within.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the manga but just before Doc and Walter reach their final ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor do I hold any rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Angels darker Fate and an unbinding bond!**

_ An Angel makes her appearance and proproses a new future for the Doc and a dark one for Walter._

A slight ping sound triggered by the cracking of the ceiling, a grinding roar as the ceiling breaks, sending a wave of boulders hurdling downward towards the Doc and Walter. The German couldn't utter a phrase as he stood in shock and horror that laids bare of his soon impeding fate. The doctor closed his eyed and flinched in fear as if to embrace the impact in a cowardly last resort. Then there was complete silence, silence in a situation like this. How can there be silence with the entire operation is going to a catastrophe known as hell. There's fire roaring and raging throughout the halls and entry ways, the sound of breaking glass and explosions erupting in the inner hull of the once known German blimp that he spent hours, days, month and years creating. He's most precious creations now becoming scrapes of ash and sut. Silence…no, there is no silence. This must be death!

As the doctor slowing opens his eyes, and he takes a deep breath, he slowly started to become self-aware of his situation. His eyes darted around taking in all of elements surrounding him, his attention now threw him to the front and before him is a dinged up boulder just a few mere inches from his face. It must have stopped suddenly but from what and why? His eyes darting again, he checked if all of his limbs where attached and unscathed. His eyes moved to where Walter had laid but the god damn boulders was in the way, too frighten to move and scared that this may have been some ploy by that adolescent Walter to scare the crap out of him and by giving him the opportunity to take in the pleasure of taunting the Doctors' fears. But there was nothing, no laughter, no sound, no hint of any sound for that matter.

Odd that there is no sound, the doctor looked around the room again taking in all of the elements in his field of vision of the lab, broken glass, scorched furniture, ashes debris everywhere, flames dancing about, but no sound. The doctor took a deep breath again, panic eroded within him, the thought of not knowing of what's going on is worser than feeling any type of pain. Why there is no sound, why has the boulder stop? It is Odd; it seems almost magically in a way of how the border stops so suddenly.

The doctor slide away from the levitated boulders his gaze move towards Walter who lays next to Mina's exhumed remains. Walter expression was filled with shock and terror but not at the German doctor whose poor attempts to claim victory seemingly dissipated with an awkward frown and confusion. As soon as the doctor realizes that, that boy was not staring at him but at something else. The doctor quickly whirled around to the direction of where Walter was staring and found a contour figure standing boldly before them. Who the hell is this and what the hell is this about? From the look of the form it was definitely humanoid, tall physique, short Golden blonde hair slicked back, Persian eyes blue, soft butter skin, and full red lips. Clothed head to toe in red, it had a long red coat, red pants and black boots, A woman or maybe a Hermaphrodite? Whoever he or she was, they were definitely present. Could it be….No…..Alucard-dono? It is true that Alucard can change form; perhaps he changed form into a woman to taunt them both. But why a completely different form than the little girl he used to portray. Is this really happening? It can't be Alucard, he should be dead? It is a possibility the Major's plan has failed, but now? Why now? What terrible luck to be in the presence of the No-Life King and at a worse possible time, is what the good Doctor thought.

A hackling cough rosed in the silence and a discharge of blood flows from the corner of Walter's lips. He continues to cough an attempt to clear the throat passage ways before speaking.

"Who the hell are you?" Walter said wearingly, Walter breathing very heavily couldn't much do anything but bark at this unexpected guest. Is this Millennium reinforcement? What to do in this situation was what Walter was thinking. The Doctor remains in confusion, obviously this was not Alucard based off of Walter's reaction, and this person was definitely not a member of his armed forces as well, perhaps an assassin? Or maybe a thief to steal his most prized work?

"Oh!…you don't recognize me Walter-chan. How pitiful you've become. Then allow me to help you remember" said the feminine figure. The form starting morphing, it's feminine contours shrunk into a more child-like figure, what was once short hair now becoming long and curly, eyes still blue, clothes morphed into what looks like one of those pink porcelain doll dresses with white laced at the hem of the dress and black strapped on shoes.

"Do I look familiar now, Walter-kun?" said the strange figure. Indeed this was very strange. Who is this being? What relationship does Walter have with this person? Is what the doctor thought, clearly this thing was not exactly human and definitely not Alucard. But what is she? What is it that she wants? Even so, was this the best time for the doctor to become curious at this situation when in fact he should be worrying about his own?

"You...you, you, you, can't…" stuttered Walter.

"No…..Nooo, you just can't be alive…" Walter tried to stand up but his knees weaken and he fell back on his knee. If it weren't for his useless body, he could swiftly guard himself but that is very unlikely now. Walter thought, how could she be alive and hear? Why did she not have perished along with Richard Hellsing?

"Why are you here? Did you come here for revenge...Answer me?" Walter started coughing before he could add more questions to his query. Once again blood started too flow down from his lips.

"…." She did not speak for a few moments and then said.

"I'm only here for the doctor. I have no concern for you!" the being changes back to the form from before. Both the Doc and Walter are in shock. The Doc thought, me? Why me? What reason does she need of me? Her gazed now pointing to the doctor.

"Doctor, if you would come with me. Your skills are in need and it would be such a shame to have it go to waste…..don't you agree?" The Doc was hesitant at first, was this some sort of a trick? No….Walter seems to be true in a sense that he knows who this person is and is somewhat frighten by her presence. This could be a good opportunity to escape this wretched death trap, but there was no guarantee that he will meet his fate by the hands of this woman.

"Your skills will benefit me in my goal, Doctor." The woman said.

"Madam, Unfortunately I do not like to work for someone in which I do not know the purpose." The Doctor said in a little hesitation. Doc prefer not to work with superfluous people who were just merely all bark and no bite, especially people he had never been acquaintance before. He was truly lucky to work under the Major who stood by his goals and fought valiantly for. Major's goal was his goals, Majors Will was his Will, everything they had dream and courted to fruition was the result of their passion.

"My Goal is to conquer all that dwells in the darkness. My goal is to be that Conqueror. I want to be the Vampire Queen." Both Doc and Walter were shocked, they thought, Vampire Queen? Is she serious? Oh but this woman was definitely serious.

"Oh but I am very serious, come with me Doctor and I will show you my power, my legion." My how ambitions indeed, such passion, such zealous, this indeed was a great opportunity to escape and continue the Doc's research on vampirism and become once again apart of history. Indeed it was a new beginning to a new evolution to the world.

"Angelina, you can't. This is what we all are fighting against. This is what Sir Integra..." Walter was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't talk to me about Integra...I don't want to hear about her or Hellsing...You weep what you sow Walter….. If it weren't for you, Integra would have never..." Angelina stops and raises her hand to her chest before speaking again.

"We would have never….." Angelina's throat choked but not the choke you feel from swallowing food incorrectly but the feeling of trying to fight back your emotions. Her heart felt like something was squeezing it and her whole body started to feel hot. She took in a deep sigh before speaking again and looked up at the Doc.

"Doctor, shall we go. This place is crumbling before us and I would hate to stay here any longer." The Doc nodded in agreement with her. Indeed this was an interesting turn of events. To be able to escape such disaster and not have a single injury, the Doc surely has the devils luck.

"Yes, but How can I guarantee that you won't kill me, my dear lady?" Doc nervously said. How can she guarantee that she won't kill him? As far as he knows she may kill him and steal his research and he worked too damned hard to see that outcome come true.

"Well, you'll be dead by now if I wanted to kill you" replied the Angelina.

"But….there is no guarantee if I decided to kill you later, that's if you failed me" Angelina smirked.

"What choice do you have Doctor...Stay here and die… along with all your research or join with me and continue your research." Indeed what choice did he have? Stay and die along with that brat Walter or go with her and live. The choice here is a bit obvious; the Doc truly wishes to live through this terrible outcome. Going with her could be very useful, if not he will be able to find this woman weakness and exploit them for his on means.

"Then I will have to go with you my dear" smirked the Doc. Walter on the other hand cannot believe this. If he leaves now, then Millennium will flourish again. Arthur, Integra, Alucard, Seras, Pip, the knights all of their efforts will go in vain.

"Angelina…..Please don't…..Don't you see what you're doing? What you're doing is wrong he will destroy everything. The world should never have to face these people again. " pleaded Walter. Walter thought if he could somehow convince her instead of killing her first, perhaps he could wash away his guilt, his sins of everything he did wrong in the past when he allowed Richard's coup to take place. If only he had not sought such ambitious goals of immortality, the thrill of having heightened senses at levels that are unreal and far superior than his own. Being able to heal from any wound and not die from any disease or cancer that rots away of the body slowly and creepy-like, to watch yourself slowly die and not being able to do anything, is truly hell. Being humiliated or look down upon as if you were a burden to society due to that fact of old age or immobility. Not being afraid of becoming non-exist but to be remembered in memories, dreams or pages in some book but to actually exist, to live and continue forward, this is truly much more beautiful than this pitiful existence. However, his price for his award has cost million and millions of his fellow Countrymen lives including the attempt to kill his Knightly mistress.

Walter knew if this cycle continues again, some unaware fool would follow into the same path as he had followed and this cannot continue. It cannot happen again not to Integra and not to Angelina, he knew this was the opportunity to be forgiven for his sins when he had manipulated Richard into harming his nieces, Poisoned his brother and even murdering his own sister. All for his whelms that were unachievable from the very beginning. God Have Mercy, his sin shall never be cleansed but to set the path right and take everything down with him even if it means to kill that person whom he had sinned to.

His please fell on deaf ears, Angelina proceeds to ignore Walter. She shifted the flames that were dancing about in the lab and split them into a dark and a shadowy path. Her hand lifted toward the path as if she was a hostess of some sort.

"Doctor, walk into this path and together we will began our ambitions." As the Doc walks along the path, his body started to merge into the shadow as if he was dissolving into the darkness.

Walter tries two gather what strength he has left twitching his fingers to gather his threads for a preemptive strike. Angelina catches the brave move, so she quickly turns around before Walter could strike. She raises her hand towards him suddenly Walter was unable to flex or move any part of his body. His body felt very heavy and constricted; A painful sigh relieve from his lips and constrictions of his body become tighter squeezing the breath from him.

"Fool...How you dare oppose me!" Angelina's glare fixated on Walters eyes. She sneered at the sight of him. How disgusting it must feel to see him in the form again after so many years. That face, that boyish body, those eyes, memories started to flood back unwillingly. They all flash threw her mind, her mother, her twin sister and Integra. Angelina grits her teeth of the sudden reminisce of those tragic memories.

"I see now that death is too good for you. A pain that will last for an eternity shall suit you better. I guarantee…..that you will not leave the servitude of our family but become the painful reminder to others who betray us." Walter's shadow grew larger, bloody tentacles rose from the shadow and violently stabs Walters body pulling him downward into the shadowing, it slowly engulf his boyish frame.

"Haaaa…Haa….Wha….Wha..What'r you doing" Walter's body become completely engulf in the shadow. The shadow dissolves back into the floor and Angelina turns back to the dark shadowy path and walks along that path becoming fully engulf by it infinite darkness.

The Shadow now dissolves into the floor and the fire ravages the lab, glass breaking, ceilings falls down into the flames, a great explosion rupture with inside the blimp. From Outside the blimp both Integra and Seras made it outside and out of the zone of the explosion. They both watch intensively at the destruction.

"It's over" said Seras. Everyone they have knew and loved had gone, everything was gone including that organization. Integra didn't even mum a word but turn her back at the destruction and walk towards the direction of their manor, Seras followed closely.


	2. Chapter 2

~Starting after 35 years later and when Alucard finally came back.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor wish to sell anything related to Hellsing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return of the Red King**

_Alucard Returns and a abductions occurs. Integra deploys Seras to investigate the abductions case._

The vampire's mouth opens wide, his long slippery serpents tongues slithers beyond the bottom lips of his mouth, a soft and warm finger where blood drips from the tip of the index finger lands on the devilishly pink serpent. The finger rest on the tip of the tongue almost sensually fornicating with it as if it was another live being, the warm virgin blood slides down the tongue and into the dark abyss of his mouth.

Integra felt reassured to have the No-Life King back, it had been so many years with the endless distilled sordid between Hellsing and the Vatican. It felt almost lonely not having his charm, his humor, his sometimes sadistic humor around entertaining the mundane years. However, it was not completely lonely, there was after all Seras and though not as sadistically humorous as her master, both Integra and Seras shared some humorous moments during their time alone together.

"Be careful not to leave any marks, Count!" smirk the blonde Fräulein. The demon showed a Cheshire grin of razor sharp teeth in response to his master smirk. Seras a little taken back by what was in clear view of her but not too surprise after all it was the same thing she did to her when she refuse to drink blood. However she seemed a little embarrassed for watching this between Sir Integra and her master, it almost seems a little S&M she thought. As if they had shared some type of deeper relationship other than Master and Servant.

The demon licked the open slit of his mistress finger tips cleaning the open wound. His tongue glided along the skin taking in all of the rich blood into his mouth. He took in a glance of his iron maiden; she was different now in some way. Her skin still soft but with vivid lines stretching around her eye and mouth, the black eye batch the obscured her right eye, her androgynous physique seems more leaner than usually but her eyes, those blue orbs that resemble the aurora of the moon, that striking glare that captivates him, still possessing, still ever binding him to her will, still gleaming that fiery spirit as it did 42 years ago when they had first met, he slipped his tongue back into his mouth before standing back on his legs.

"It's been a while Countess" smirked the red clad Vampire. Integra drops her smirk and moved her finger back to her side and made a slight frown, the nerve of this vampire to show such arrogance made her remember all of the interesting conversations they had in the past. However, there was no time to reminisce about past histories there were more important things to think about than this.

"Vampire….we don't have time for you reminiscing, you are very much late and there is much work to do." Integra steamed.

"There has been some troubling news lately, it has been brought to my knowledge that there have been a strange case of missing people, these people showed again dead with all blood drain from their body but no physical abrasions outside of two puncture wounds on the neck" Integra slides her hand into her pocket and pulls out one of her cigars. Sera's leans over to light it the brown stub.

"It's good to see that there's still madness dwelling in this world" Alucard said amusingly, almost as if he was happy to know he still had sometype of purpose in the world, even though he had only been back for only a few minutes there was still chaos brewing in the world since his 30 year absence. He wondered to himself what wicked twisted things have shape humanities morals, what new enemies dare to challenge him, dare to challenge Hellsing, dare to challenge his master.

"The police have reported a mysterious gang may have abducted these people. The police believe that the arrival of this gang coincides with the missing people and the abductions are rapidly increasing. The police could not completely verify that the abductions are coming from this gang but I believe it somehow linked. Integra slips the cigar in between her lips, she takes a drag sucking in the fumes and expelling it threw her lips.

"I am sending Seras to investigate this case; we will confirm the report before pursing action. In the mean-time Alucard use this time to accrue your strength." Integra declared, Integra thought that this would be a good opportunity for Alucard to replenish some his power, though he is not the same as he once was before in a sense that he no longer has the same familiars as he had before.

"Acknowledge….My master" Alucard gives a bow as Integra walks out of the room. Seras wanted to run to her master and ask him detail questions about where he's been? Was he in Shangri La, or Hell or some type of strange astral plane fighting those souls inside him? However, she did not run to him as she had initial wanted too. She's an English woman and must not forget her manners, she's not some kid or Yankee jumping over everything that surprised her, instead she walk towards him subtly and mature.

"Ma..Master….." Seras was cut off before she could finish.

"Let's go Seras, there is much to do and the night is still young" said the esteem vampire. Seras nodded, though she wanted to ask him questions she realizes it really didn't matter much. He was back and still the same and they were a pair together again.

* * *

Note: I plan to update this again, I feel like I'm missing something but I can't figure out what!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any rights to Hellsing manga or the anime.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Curiosity reveals the Cat! Part: 1**

_Seras investigate the abductions and finds out that maybe something inhuman was involve in the incidents._

Seras walks down the street to a white stone building with white marble steps at the entrance of the build. Seras thought that maybe the local police may have retrieve some new information about the abductions; Seras of course has had previous experience working in the police in her before-life and thought that this was a good starting point. Seras walks into the station her Hellsing insignia on her left shoulders alerted an officer sitting at a desk to the right of Seras. The officer gets up from his desk and walks over to where Sera's was standing.

"Ah….you're from Hellsing, aren't you? We have been expecting you please follow me" the officer said diligently and he turned around and walked to a closed off office area where the other high ranking police officials standing waiting for her.

"This is Miss Seras Victoria of Hellsing." The Officer introduce to the other officials.

"Miss Victoria….is it true? Are we really dealing with those monsters…Vampires" mentioned one of the Officials.

"Ah Well…base off the autopsy report, the victims have puncture wounds on their necks and there bodies contains no trace of blood, even though each body had bullet wounds in the head" Sera's said trying not to spark any alarm,since she nor the Hellsing organization cannot identify who was behind the cases until it was confirm.

"Almost as if, the perpetrator didn't want them to become ghouls" She mumbled to herself but one of the Official overheard her.

"Good God….Please anything but Ghouls...Please Miss Victoria will assist the Hellsing Organization in any way" The police officials seemed a bit nervous about the situation. They are clearly aware that they do not have the necessary man power, equipment or enough government funding to investigate the Vampiric related incidents. After all during the last blunder they are struggling to maintain the incidents that happen 30 years ago from the public view, after that traumatic event, rumors started circulating in the public that vampires and werewolves exist, there have been small groups of people who have taking upon themselves to prove that the police departments as well as members of Great Britain's Political systems are working behind the scene to cover-up violation of unethical human genetic engineering, governmental corruption schemes and supernatural events. On top of that there has been an increase of violent event involving vampiric-like cases popping up all over the country. That is why they hire mercenary task force or government assistance such as the Hellsing Organization to handle these special cases.

"Also…..Miss Victoria, we have providing our intel to some American Operative. Fortunately, for Hellsing will not be the only one involve in this case." Official said almost with a sign of relief. The vampire war that hit England 30 years past caused some distrust between Hellsing and some of the elite high ranking officials in the government. Particular in the handling of the vampire war, a lot of them believe that it was Hellsings fault for allowing such a terrorist organization to go unnoticed for 50 years since the last World War and failed to acknowledge for military assistance which resulted in the loss of millions.

"What?!" Seras a little shock about what she just heard. American Operatives? Why are the Americans involved? And in what business do they need with good ole England? Seras pondered to herself. Perhaps the higher ups believe that Hellsing may not be competent enough to handle such large vampire activities, and maybe consider to have a stronger force such as the military or maybe a foreign organization much like the Vatican to handle such things. If that is the case this may prove to be a real challenging for Hellsing.

"Well Ma'am, the government asked us to provide all intel on vampircs cases to the American Operatives. We do not know the exact reason for this, Ma'am". Indeed this is quite alarming for the Americans to be interested in this case even though they have never had any keen interest in England's supernatural cases. There must be something big going on? Seras will inform Integra about this matter.

"Alright, What about the gang that may be involved in all of this?" questioned Seras.

"Well Ma'am, we believe that the gang arrived shortly after the abductions. We know that the gang is made up of youths, drug dealers, and other criminals. We rounded up some of their members but no one would reveal their ring leader or any other information for that matter, However each one of the gang members appears to be…human." The official said cautiously thinking.

"There have been rumors among other local gang and the gangs' rivals about blood trafficking? We aren't exactly sure about the details of this blood trafficking, but according to the rumors Vampire blood are being dispensed in the underground market as well as large quantities of Human blood."

"Aren't their already black markets that sell human organs and blood?" Seras thought, It's is not uncommon for human body parts, blood or organs to be sold in underground markets. The rumor of the Vampiric blood that's circulating is more appealing than the human counterpart.

"Indeed that's true…Ma'am, however the human blood that is circulating is within the quantities of the millions including other human remains. Bizarre appeals since we have the technology to artificial create human blood. That is why we thought it was best to bring in Hellsing to help us investigate" the official comments.

"These are very troubling news, I will report this to my superior. Hellsing will cooperate with the police in investigating into this matter. Please continue to send us any additional intel on the matter." Seras commented and walked out of the room and out of the station. She walks down the sidewalks thinking intensively about the case.

These were indeed troubling news, large quanties of human blood and parts being sold and Vampire blood being circulating? Could it be Millennium has return? No, this does not seem like their type of methods and both Integra and herself made damned sure that everyone including the Major met their final demise. Even if the possibility arise to the thought of him being alive, there have always been direct in their actions, this seems more low key like sweeping the dirt under the rug kind of situation. There is a possibility that some humans got their hands on Vampire blood and is circulating it, that would explain how the gangs are involved but not explain the large quantities of human remains or the abductions.

"Meeoow!" Seras nearly jumped out of her skin. Her eyes slowly move downward to her ankles, what stands before Seras was a black furred cat with glossy blue eyes.

"For bloody Christ sakes, you nearly gave me a fright, Mina." Sera's leans downs wrapping her cold hands around the black fur body lifting it slightly above the ground.

"You shouldn't follow me; well…I suppose you were worried about me." She spoke to the cat as if she was speaking to a child.

"Let's go home, I'll report in. But before we go, let's get some cat food for you" Seras smiled as she took the cat in her arm laying its small body against her chest. Her fingers run through the cat's fur and the cat purred to her touch. It's funny to think that she picked up this cat a few months before the sudden arrival of her master. She found it one night out having a nightly stroll in the mansion gardens, she saw the creature or at least it came to her, it appear right in front of her with its glossy blue eyes. The cat rubbed against her ankles, Seras became curious of the creature and decide to take it in for no apparent reason other than to have some small company.

Strange how this creature came to her when she was feeling a bit lonely at that time, Sera's never told Integra about the creature she picked up that night, that now lived with her in the manor nor is she ever plan too. It was her little secret. Seras nearly smirk of the thought, boy if Integra found out she'll have a cow and have her throw Mina away. She simple couldn't think of giving away her beloved cat not after being with her for so long.

It wouldn't be of any interest to let her Master know about Mina. Alucard wouldn't careless about such a small insignificant creature nor care to notify Integra, so drumming up excuses or making an attempt to clarify the existent of Mina living in the manor would be pointless to him. So, Mina is safe for the time being, well maybe Sera's should not mention that the cat is name is Mina to Alucard just in case he asked. By the why, why did she name her Mina? No, arbitrary reason it was the only name she could think of and thought it a little humorous to call her that since the cat is living in the mansion.

Seras arrived at the convenient store, she picked up the only item of cat food as she moves towards the cash register she overhears a conversations between two teenage kids.

"Oi! did you hear….we are going to get juiced by Vj's" said one of the teen. This teen was dress in jeans and a regular black shirt, he had a gray hood jacket and a black baseball cap. There was this strange tattoo on his neck, it looked like a dragon eating its tail and three swords stabbing it threw, symbol of the Ouroboros maybe? Who knows what these kids get into these days.

"Yeah, Santiago said that we all will get our share of the Vampire…" The red haired boy cloaked a khaki pant and a tent green shirt was cut off by the other boy.

"sssh….remember it's Vj's…tomorrow night at the Montgomery warehouse building." The boys look around nervously looking for anyone who might have heard his friend comment. Luckily for Seras is that she was short enough for them to not be able to see her through the aisles and secondly she has superior hearing after all she is a vampire.

"Oh right, yeah see you then." Both boys left the convenient store. This could be a good lead to investigate. What are Vj's? Vampire blood, maybe? They mention tomorrow night at the Montgomery warehouse building, the building doesn't seem to ring any bells but getting information of where that building is located is not unattainable. It can simply be retrieve from any source. Seras walks out with the bag of cat food, and heads toward the mansion.

Seras' stops in front of the gates of the mansion the guards sees her and waves for her to enters as the gates opens. Seras walks through towards the main doors, the doors open a maid bows to her and Sera's gestures back. She walks down the hall toward a downward stairwell, she walks down into the dark area of the mansion. The basement is completely dark with little light hanging on each archway. Sera's finally arrives to her bedroom door and opens it and enters. She lays the cat food on her bed and lift the black cat from her shirt and layed it on the bed.

"Alright now, you stay here. Don't go anywhere and don't let master know you here...God I sound like a mother" Sera frowned to herself knowing fully aware the cat does not understand what she's saying. The cat meowed and curled itself into a black lumpy fat ball. Seras walked out of her room and shut the door behind her, she takes in deep sigh and walks toward the stair to report in to Sir Integra.

In her office, Integra sits in her dark brown leather chair; she takes a drag from her cigar. There were stacks of documents resting on her desk, the documents are continuous each and every document describes more abductions taking place around the country. Each victim with the same wounds, the locations of the body where all random, unlike most serial killers there would be a single area in which most of the killings would occur, but for some reason the bodies were found in many areas around the country, even somewhere found in the outer territories. Some of the bodies were found many miles apart, some at locations in the same area. It feels as if these incidents where not made by some human, but they are very common because of the likeness of how the bodies found. Integra laid back into her chair and she notice Seras' frame appearing in the doorway.

"Seras, what did you find out in your investigation with the police?" Integra said sternly.

"Sir Integra, the local police believe that there are vampiric activity involve with the abductions. There is a rumor flying about blood trafficking. The police believe a gang is circulating Vampire blood and maybe selling large quantities of human blood and human remain in the underground markets. They also believe the abductions are based off the blood trafficking" Seras spoke.

"Blood trafficking? Do you think that some humans got their hands on vampire blood from the War maybe? And is now circulating it?" replied Integra.

"Maybe, but the police could not confirm that. However, I overhead some children while I was walking towards the manor, they mention something called Vj's and Vampire in the same sentence. I believe there is a Circulation of Vampire blood in the underground markets. I also overhead the location of where it may be going to happen" said Seras.

"Seras I want you to investigate this place. I don't think we need to bring in Alucard to solve this matter , you alone should be sufficient in handling this" said Integra, Seras was no longer the inexperience amateur as she was 30 years ago, she can now handle cases like this because she has become more powerful, more experience throughout her years of service to the Hellsing organization.

"Oh, one last thing Sir Integra, the police also mention that there are American Operatives who are also investigating the case and other vampiric activities in England." Sera note, almost forgetting about this information.

"American Operative, what do they want?" steamed Integra.

"I don't know ma'am, the police didn't know anything either, or at least would not specify it, Sir" Seras replied.

"I see, we will have to keep an eye out for them. In the meantime you have your orders" Commanded the elderly iron maiden.

"Roger, Sir Integra" Seras saluted and walked out of the room and began preparation of the missions. Integra sits back into her chair, thinking of what new trouble the Americans are trying to bring. The American have never been interested in supernatural cases in England, why are they so curious now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor do I wish to sell it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Curiosity reveals the Cat! Part: 2**

_As Seras continues her investigations of the adbuctions by infiltrating the gang base, she discovers something alarming! Dancing and bedazzling lights! but she is not fool by this cover-up, a suave man attempts to charm her and curiousity reveals a very dangerous cat._

It's very dark out and not a single star or moon in the sky. A very quiet and misty night, its nights like this that you want to just stay at home but atlas Sera's has her orders and she must carry them out. Sera's wearing her black mini skirt, black boots and low cut black shirt, she takes in the sight of Montgomery building position north about 3 blocks away from her current position. The red brick building appeared to resemble a warehouse with a single door, the windows were dark and shady, there was construction tape around the west and south of the building, bricks and stone rested on the ground beside the building as if they were planning to renovate it.

Seras's field of vision is impeccable just like a night owl she can clearly see people moving about in their own way, moving into their own directions, night creatures scurrying along trying to use the mask of the night to hid themselves from human view. She glances down to her side at the large guitar shape case that secretly hid her Harkonnen 3 which was disassembled into the black box. With today's technology it is easy to store such large weapons and reassemble them quickly if need be.

Two other Hellsing operatives joined the investigation case, both men wearing civilian clothing stayed close to Seras. "Alright then, we will infiltrate the building, remember don't use your weapons unless provoked, we are only investigating the case, we want to limit the civilian causality and not exposed ourselves to the public" said Sera Victoria.

"Aye Ma'am" acknowledge by the two men.

Seras walks out towards the building; the two men followed closely behind her. She spots the kids from the convenience store the other day and watches as they walked up the stone stairs and knock on the door, a security guard opens the door and allow them in. Is that how the gang manages to keep their headquarters from the police? No one will suspect anything if a security guard is on watch? Seras and the two men behind her reached the stairs and walks up to the door. She knocks on the door as did the boys from earlier, a revolving click sound and the door opens, the security guard steps out. The guard makes a slight frown at the sight of Seras and her little gang.

"Whaddyah wont?" the guard spoke as if to sound as if they were an annoyance of some sort.

"I'm here for the Vjs" Seras said, having excellent hearing has come in handy for situation like this.

"Ah, go down the hall to your right." The guard steps aside allowing them to pass through, they walk down a white plastered hallway that leads to a silvered door elevator, there was only one button to the elevator that appears to only go downward. Seras presses the button and the elevator door opens revealing a purple cushion wall with blue marbled flooring. What an interesting interior for an elevator? So she thought. Seras and the operatives enter the elevator and proceed downward to the lower-level. The elevator door opens and a startling array of what it appears to look like a very large night club.

Lights dancing and blazing and dazzle about, it was very dark but the flashing of colors of the lights help guide them through the crowded area to the bar. This clubs had to almost be the height and size of an 8 to 10 story office building. There was a huge purplish 3 tiered balcony with a glass pink stair case in the center at of the balcony, two small tiered balconies made the left and right areas of the club. Half naked dancers swing and glide down on poles on the tiered glass floor platforms on the left and right tiered balconies, People dancing and drinking about almost appearing like drunken ballerinas at the center of the club.

The people all seemed human; she didn't sense anything unnatural about them, nothing out of the ordinary at least that's what it seemed. Seras' has never been in a night club before, so the overwhelming array of lights, music and people somewhat distracted her mind for the task at hand. Seras eyes drifted towards the center tier again, she notices the two boys again walking up the pink lighted stairs. This was her chance now to follow them and figure out what are their connections to the abduction and the gang. Seras turns around to the operatives to initiate the investigation of this mysterious night club.

"Jenkins try to get some information from the bartender, perhaps a local employee would know more than he should. Stewart sees if you can mingle with the crowd and grab some intel as well. I going to the tier 2 towards the VP Lounge Above that were I last saw those kids. Report anything that you find." commanded Seras.

"Aye Ma'am" said Jenkins and Stewart. Seras squeezes through the dancing crowd; it wasn't easy, there was a lot of maneuvering, some dodging of alcohol and of course the occasional creep who wants to dance with anything and everyone. Seras finally reaches the base of the pink lighted stairs and proceeds to walks up to tier 2, it was an open platform balcony that looked out down on the dance floor, Seras looked up above it almost as if the club was part of a different world, a different dimension somehow. It was otherworldly but real, big and infinite and dark, an infinite universe of some sort with twinkled stars shining below like a nebula.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Seras shocked by the Latin accent looks around to her right and saw a very well dress man. He had a black suit with a blue collar and gold cuff-links. His hair a honey blonde slicked backed, legs crossed and two beautiful ladies sitting beside him. The ladies attire weren't that of the dancers below but very elegant attire, very rich with fur coats long tight dresses with slits to the side exposing there well sculpture legs, hour glass curves and a low cut collar displayed their well-endowed cleavage, wonder why such high-class people doing in a place like this like? They didn't quite seem to match the appearances of the others on the dance floor or around the bar area.

The man motions the ladies to leave with a slight wave of his hand, the girls get up and moved down stair silently to the dance floor. There was this strange aurora about him, something unique but off-place about him like an open dream, it bordered around the world of fantasy and realism, his aurora seem different from the rest, no he stood out among the rest as if he was disturbing the normality of reality.

"I see….you're new here, you stand out like a mouse in a den field with cats, no?" the man made a slight chuckle. It sounded as if he was aware of whom she was but Seras couldn't understand the true meaning behind the phrase, it doesn't seem like her identity has been exposed, perhaps he was just joking. After all Seras was never suited for this types of night life, even though she has become a create of the night.

"Umm..AAh yes…I'm not a dancer" she made a soft laugh, she felt embarrassed by the statement. It's sounded worse than she realized, like she was some sort of mundane stuffy person, who bury themselves at home rather than joining the social life. Well at least she didn't revealed anything personal about herself, it would be a problem if her identity was found and that she works for Hellsing who was personally investing the gang, it might stare the gang members into hiding, or even worse they may purse action.

"It's very beautiful" sweetly spoken by Seras. The man gets up from the couch and walks up towards her.

"My name is Antonio Santiago Granoldiya but everyone calls me Santiago, I am the owner of this prestige night club, it is a pleasure Miss…." He gently reaches for Sera's hand that was position beside her and pulled Seras hand towards himself and bowed to kiss her hand.

"Ah, Seras I mean…ah Seras Victoria" she replied embarrassedly, she had slipped up and reveal her true name to this man, whom she didn't know nor wanted the leader of the gang to know her identity while she was investigating the abductions case.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely flower, Seras Victoria" Seras feeling a little agitated and uneasy about the situation scrambles to find words to escape this embarrassment, she quickly removes her hand from his grasp.

"Mi Casa, Su Casa, My castle is your castle. Enjoy yourself Miss Seras Victoria!" Santiago smirked, he walked up the steps to tier 1 where the VP lounge platform was, Sera's eyes followed his direction.

Seras has located the leader and follows him from a good distance behind him to tier 1, to her right was a large round couch area and another bar but no Santiago, the same to her left but straight in front of her was another flight of stairs which seems to be guarded by two very tall but slender boys, they both seem to look very similar to each other kind a like twins. Both of their hair was as white a snow as well as their skin, and their clothing looks like something from the 17 Century era both having a sabre on their sides. A drunkard fool stumbles up past Seras, she watches intuitively as the drunkard walks up to the twin.

"Lame'in, ah veed to speaaak to Santiago" the drunkard started to walk to the stairs and next thing you know, one of the twins grabs the man's arm and flunged him up in the air and the poor bastard landed on the other side of the platform.

"No one sees Santiago!" mentioned the other twin. Seras walks over to the drunkard and kneel beside him.

"Sir, are you all right?" Sera replied as she help lifted the man on his feet. His face was bloody, his nose was runny and as the man looked up towards Sera, and his eyes appeared to look like if he was high, it was glossy, his pupils were dilated, and there was this very strange red color ring around the pupil. Even stranger his wounds started to heal; Seras was shocked at what she has seen.

"La me go, ah need my Vjs!" said the stuttering man. Vjs this must be the drug that is circulating, it had to be vampire blood his wounds wouldn't have healed a quickly as that. Indeed this is a very interesting turn of events but how will she get up the stair with those two guarding it and they definitely didn't seem human. A human man would not be able to lift another 200 pounds man with just one arm and throws him across the room like a ball. Seras definitely has the strength to fight especially with her Harkonnen packed behind her in the black case but the people might get caught in the cross fire.

"Seras sir, Jenkins and I have gathered some very interesting intel" said Stewart.

"Roger that, I think I found out who maybe circulating the Vampire Blood, his name is Antonio Santiago Granoldiya" Sera radioed in from around the corner where no one could see her.

"Did you say Santiago Granoldiya? Oh Christ we have to scrape the mission!" said Jenkins.

"What do you mean scrape the mission, we have him!" Seras replied. What does this mean? The grand master of the circus is here and they want to scrape the mission, Seras thought to herself.

"Santiago Granoldiya belongs to a very noble family and their money is feeding the government and every other damn organization out there. We can't take him out as easily as you may think, Sir. Even if he may be a Vampire neither the local police nor the Convention of the Twelve have the power to oppose his family" replied Jenkins.

"What?!" Seras replied angrily, she couldn't believe in what she just heard. Does he really have that much power to stop the Britain's' forces?

"We are scraping the mission. We need to better assess the situation. Report back immediately, Seras" replied Stewart.

"Damn!" Seras stomp down the stairs she glances back at the VP lounge before continue down the stairs and exiting the night club.

The car pulls up to the mansion, the night was still early and the mission was a complete utter failure, not only could she not find and destroy the source of the abductions but she got side-tracked by some suave Spaniard who is definitely the leader in all of this. He maybe a vampire he was definitely not human, Seras sighed she has to report this to Sir Integra who won't be happy about this.

Seras gets out of the car and storms into the mansion and she heads towards Integras office. Seras makes a deep sigh as to brace for Integra's rage. Integra will surely have cow when she hears this, so she thought.

"Sir Integra, the mission.." Seras said as she walked through the door.

"Yes, I'm aware that the mission failed. Jenkins has reported first." replied Integra.

"Damn, I can't believe this. I have issued an emergency meeting with the other knights." spoke Integra. This is truly unacceptable; to think that man's family has that much power over Hellsing, over Great Britain is absurd. Attaining a meeting with the Convention of twelve may remove the restriction once they find out that he is a Vampire. For now there's nothing else that can be done.

"That is all Seras!" Integra replied.

"Yes, Sir" Seras walks out of her office and towards the basement. This night has been very exhausting to Seras but she could not get it out of her mind about Santiago and he's dealings. What type of power does he and his family?

Seras opens the door to her room and flops on her bed in a little fit of tantrum; she calms herself by making a deep sigh. She lifts her head slightly above the bed cushion; her eyes slowly darted left to right of the room. It was very quiet, normally Mina would have greeted her but she was nowhere to be found.

"Mina darling….where are you?" no sound it was quite in the room, not even a hiss or a whimper. There was no trace of the cat anywhere.

"Don't tell me, she got out again!" Seras runs out of the room and down the hallways.

"Mina…come here you stupid cat….If Integra find out you'll be sleeping with the fishes". She carefully called out the cats name; Seras didn't want anyone to know about the cat existence, especially Integra.

"Mina…there you are you silly puss. Let's go back to my room" The black cat seemed to almost come from the shadows of the corner of the walls. Normally, Sera's could sense her presence but it was as if there was nothing, like emptiness.

"I think not!" said the cat. Seras a bit shocked as to what was happening. Mina's blue eyes stared back at Seras and Seras stares back at the cat. The voice weird, it was high-pitch and childlike but sounded very clear.

"Am I dreaming?…Yes I am a bit exhausted because I don't believe this cat just started talking" she giggle to herself as if to comfort herself it believing that she imagining the cats voice.

"Unlikely" replied the cat. Its thick black tailed sways back and forth, the cat's blue eye stares back at Seras blue eyes.

"eh?!...Master if this is some strange joke you're pulling.." replied Seras grinding her teeth. This is not the first time master had pull something like this, he been able to change form on his own whelm so this is not new.

"Highly Unlikely, My dear girl….I am definitely not your master" Seras still staring at the cat, and the cat stares back and Seras. The voice was different now, it sounded deeper, softer, a bit louder in tone like and adult. The cat morphed its form grew taller and bigger, it paws got longer shaping into a human-like hand and fingers. The form stretches in a naked female form, her long chestnut blonde hair and red full lip, her arms folded around her

"Oooh….what's wrong did a cat get your tongue?" chuckled the figure.

"M..Mi…Mina you're bloody stark naked." Sera's still in shocked. The figure made a pity smile, a smile you give at a shameful child who has embarrassed herself in some way.

"My how naïve….I think you should be more worried about yourself." Seras is startled as two separate figure rises from the shadow, it appears to be a young girl, maybe about 16 or early 20s, black hair long bangs and a ponytail and a devils smirks, the other figure was a big heavy man looking between late 20 early 30 he was very fat. The young girl pulls out a semi-automatic and starts attacking Seras.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was a little lazy with this chapter, so their maybe some paragraphs lacking some details and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Curiosity reveals the Cat part: 3**

_The curious cat reveals itself bringing along some formidable foes. A stolen book of mysteries and a divine sword prompts Integra into action._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He lays back in his large hard wooden chair, his back resting on the red exterior cushion, his arm and elbows position on the chairs arms. The room was perfectly dark and quiet, next to his side is his favorite red wine, his head rested on the chair like he was in a peaceful slumber. His legs crossed, hands entangled and resting on his lap. It's been awhile sense he had experience such peace after all, he had been fighting all of his familiars for 30 years, all except one and only one, the one that allow him to acknowledge his own existent in this world. That child, and only that child, that lives within him now was once an underling of his former Master's foe and with his particular power it allowed him to exist at this moment, at this year, at this time, and at this day with his mistress and his Draculina. This child's power is truly amazing, he can now exist within worlds he himself could not even dream of seeing, in dimensions and realms that were held sacred to other are now places that he can go to at his own free whim.

He inhaled the room's air; everything was as it was 30 years ago, the building, the stones, the carpet and even the furniture, the stuffy cool smell emitting from this old room, where he now and will always come to rest. It had not change, not one bit. Integra must've kept it the same, in hopes in one day that the Dark Count may return some day and indeed he has return to this place once again and forever more.

It's quiet, so quiet but there's something faint, the faintness is small at first but it's moving and pulsating, like a shining blinking light or more like a small throbbing heartbeat, like as if something was coming. Something coming forth, something coming forth in a hurry, like the sound of a heart beating faster and faster towards him. His eyes slowly open, what was this strange feeling he was experiencing? His eyes peered up at the door but there was nothing, no one. He suddenly feel like he was being watch from somewhere by someone. How odd someone watching him? He quickly brush away the notion but something brushed along his feet, he looks down and saw a black cat rubbing against his leg. He made a grim look, displeased by the sight of this creature that has disturbed his precious peace, it was an annoyance to his eyes. Why is this damn thing here? He thought to himself.

Alucard leans down, his hand approaching toward the feline creature, the cat hissed at him and runs towards the center of the room. It stopped just before reaching the end of the room and turned around staring back at him. How annoying it is? To have such a creature show such fangs at him, killing it should resolve the matter and allow him to return to his slumber, but this animal possessed a feeling that he had never felt before that alerted him to disrupt his tranquility. This feeling was bewitching of some sort, like an illusion? A figment of an image twisting and changing his perception of his world, who would dare change his world that he arrived back to and cast such feeble illusions on him?

"What are you witch?" he replied to the animal. Alucard didn't move from his chair, he remained as he was, never faulting from his position, he tilted his head back. Such bewitching spells were child's play to him and by all mean he is neither a child nor a plaything for someone's amusement. However, he was indeed curious, the cat perks his interest a bit, what is this creature that dare stare at him, this cat was no ordinary animal, nor ordinary human to cast such childish things at him, it was ridiculous on the borderline of ridiculousness.

Its glowing blue eyes met at the red glowing eyes. The cats form changes, its silhouette stretches longer and wider, its formed appeared to be of a naked woman. How amusing he thought, he haven't seen a form like that in quite a while even though he has seen plenty of that form before in his former time, none has stretch out before him in this type of way, it almost seem as if he was watching a performance.

"That's very Brilliant little girl….and you came all this way to show me such a performance...Are you prepared to die now, cunt? " He clapped in amusement, indeed this was brilliant, absolutely brilliant to have come this far only and to be crush by him at least the performance was worth watching before he end this flowers life.

The woman made no response to him, she stretched out her hands and cut her wrist with her long finger nails, blood trickles outs flowing down her arm, and she then cuts her other wrist. The blood from the two wounds starts to engulf her whole body, from her head to her toes in a slow slither, the blood covers her entire body like a red crystal like armor only her blue eyes remain unsealed. She crouches down to the ground, she pressed her hand on the floor, the blood made a hand print on the stony floor and the figure rose back to her original stance. For a moment the shadow underneath her grew larger almost engulfing half the room, glowing blue eyes emerges from the shadowy form and a loud hissing noise followed by a low ringing growl, a wide stretch Cheshire shark grin appeared from within the shadowy form.

"Oh, how interesting! What now? What will you show me, now?" Indeed a display of such power is truly a vivid performance, he hasn't seen such power before, but this was nothing compare to his. What will she show him now that she had now displayed such power; the anticipation over this is exciting. A new opponent after his long absence, it is as he had hope for that there was still wickedness in this world and that his presence here and now was because he will be unraveling it, ravaging it, consuming it, and destroy this wickedness that continues to plague this world of humanity. As long as they exist he would continue to have purpose.

A sword rises from the bloody paw print on the ground; the sword had a gold handle and gold outlining the brown sheath, her hand placed firmly on the handle. She pulled the blade from it sheath and stared at the red grinning devil that now stands before her.

"Oh a woman of few words, different from the women I'm use to fighting. I'm really going to enjoying this." Alucard smirk as he pulled out his Casull gun from his jacket and started shooting 5 rounds, the bullets bounce offed the woman's bloody armor, and she caught one of the bullets between her fingers tips and observed at the silver object.

"Blessed Silver…huh….How useless" said the woman and she flicked the bullet away as if she was swapping a fly. Alucard shot 20 additional rounds and all 20 bullets bounce off her red clad armor which seemed impenetrable.

Alucard remained in amusement, how exciting he thought his bullets are useless to that armor of hers. However everything was not completely protected by her red armor. He targeted the gun at her head but slightly position it to the left and fire 2 rounds in her unarmored blue eyes. The force of the bullets resulted in pushing her backwards shattering her red crystal armor, a loud painful yelp escapes her lip as the bullet pierces her left and right eye leaving two holes in her head. Her body lands bloody on the floor.

"Now then, I guess curiosity really did kill the cat" he replied as he strides over to where her body had landed, a Cheshire grin slides across his face, it is time to reap his reward and consume this bloody whelp who dared to oppose him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sera ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That woman had dissolve into the black cat again and scurried off somewhere, however she left behind two enemies that Seras is currently defending herself against. One of these enemies is a very small girl maybe similar to her age; her whole body fully emerges from the shadowed floor. She had a very slender frame, wearing what appears to be a cross tattoo on her neck, a black and red tie blouse and a black mini skirt. Her hair was very black and fine scooped back in pony tail with long bangs, the girl pulled out a semi-automatic pistol on her left hand along with a katana blade that held on her right. The other enemy was the complete opposite of the young girl. He was very large as far as width, he had a large stomach, large hairy hands and was bald at the top of his head but he was indeed a very fat old man, the man pulled out a large folded fan from the shadow with strange purple Asian writings on it. The young girl shoots at Sera but Seras ducks into cover for safety, it is not known if they are carrying silver bullets but it's always better to be safe than sorry, since this is an unknown enemy is what Seras thought.

"Damn at a time like this…." Sera thought, she had left Harkkonnen in her room, so she is completely defenseless, well not completely, the other operatives must have heard the gun fire and should be arriving to assist Seras soon, she just need to delay them long enough for the other operative to get to her position in the manor. At any case, who are those people and what do they want? How can this be happening at the headquarters again after all these years?

"Oye…..you fat tub of lar….help me out wouldcha" said the girl as she continues to shoot a couple of rounds at Seras' position, trying to push her out of her hiding area.

'Heh!…you're doing fine without me…..and I like to watch Miya-chan" said the heavy set man who was picking his nose and watching them fight. He leans and rested his side against the wall as he took the nose mucus covered finger into his mouth eating the substance.

"You son of a bitch….at least be a decoy." Miya replied angrily, as if she was disgusted by the sight of him and his manners.

"Yeah...Yeah….If I do that who's gonna stop the other operatives? We only need to occupy them until Queenie is done and whose going to protect Miya-chan from the big bad Operatives, right Miya-chan?" he replied licking he finger.

"Sero is a Baka-ero!" Miya said loudly, who suddenly become distracted by the conversation with Sero resulting her to stop shooting and looks at Sero with the determination to kill him with the gun she is holding.

"Whatcha say I am not an idiot, you flat chested little…" said the man. Seras looks on dumbfounded, they really arguing at a time like this? Perhaps this may be a good time to escape and get to Sir Integra. She needed to alert her of the situation and protect her of that black cat, Mina, no the person named Queenie who is here to harm her. Sera's quietly and carefully tip toes to the door while the two bicker.

"Who're you calling flat, fatty?" Miya eyes drifted back to Seras who was trying to make an attempt to escape, she target the gun and shot at the door before Seras was able to exit through it.

"Mistress said not to kill anyone, but I wonder if she will make you an exception?" said Miya as she tilts her head back at Seras. Seras stares at Miya and Miya stared backed, they seem locked in a staring contest until Seras duck through the door and ran down the hallway. Miya shocked by the wild outburst, quickly pursues, Seros laughing at the situations follows behind them.

"Oi, comeback here?" Miya ignores Seros loud laughter and continues to pursue Seras down a hallway.

Seras stops midway and turns around and lunges at Miya at full force. Miya started by the attempt but draws her swords for a counter attack and swings at her, Seras dodges the swing and tries to punch Miya in the face, but she back flips away to dodge the blow creating some distance between herself and Seras. Suddenly an overwhelming rush of footsteps rushing into the area, it was all of the Hellsing's operatives and Integra herself, who look unharmed but alarmed by the presence of the intruders. Integra quickly draws her sword from it sheath in sight of the two enemies that dare stand in her mansion.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you people?" Integra declared as she pointed her sword towards the two unknown characters.

"Oops, it's time to go Miya-chan. Queenie wants us to return now." said the plump Sero whose shadow underneath him grew bigger than his body and engulfs his large frame.

"Che…" replied Miya disappointedly. Miya walks into the shadow and turns around to Seras.

"Next Time…..Seras Victoria. Blleeeeeeeh!" Miya replied before spitting her tongue out at her like some immature brat who lost a game. Miya's whole body is engulfing by the shadow and the shadow dissolved in the floor. Sera startled by the reaction, but doesn't retaliate to the immature scene, but simply gave a deep sigh that escaped from her lips. Wait a minute, how did she know Seras' full name? Who are these people and what did they really want?

"Seras are you alright? Who were those people and what where were they doing here?" Integra walks over to Seras and slides her sword back into its sheath.

"Yes I'm fine Sir. I don't know…..wait….they said they were occupying us until someone name Mina….ah.I…I mean…Queenie was done!" replied Sera, she put her finger on her lips trying to understand the meaning to their conversation.

"Queenie was done! Where is Alucard?" Integra shouted.

"I don't know ma'am, I…" Seras was interrupted with a loud thunderous sound that seems to come further down the dark hallways. Both Integra and Seras rushed down the hallway to Alucards chambers.

~~~~~~~~ Alucard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he reaches out and grabs the woman's armed to claim his reward the entire body dissolved like acid into the floor. It burned through the cracks of the stony floor. What this he wondered, if that's a decoy then, his train of thought was interrupted by the woman's voice but he could not locate from where the voice was coming from.

"Above you!" Alucard looks up and was shot with some type of strange bullets that electrified his body. Alucard releases a blood coated tendril that lunges at her but the woman swings the sword at it and it quickly turned into ashes. She targets the pistol and shot another two rounds but missed both bullets landed opposite side of the room. She jumped from the ceiling to the ground where her bloody paw print was. She clasps her hands together and started speaking what sounded like Latin versus of a strange incantation:

**A caelo usque ad centrum,  
****A Deucalione,  
****Ab aeterno,  
****Ab antique,  
****Ad astra,  
****Ad lucem ,  
****Ad mortem a****dsum,  
****Caedite eos. Novit enim Dominus qui sunt eius,  
****Beati possidentes ,  
****Alenda lux ubi orta libertas a****bsolutum dominium,  
****Carpe diem c****arpe noctem **

**(English Translation)  
****From the sky to the center,  
****From Deucalion,  
****From the eternal,  
****From the ancient,  
****To the stars,  
****To the light,  
****I am here [to] k****ill them.  
For the Lord knows those who are his,  
****Blessed are those who possess,  
****Light [is] to be nourished where liberty [has] arisen [in] a****bsolute dominion,  
****Seize the day [and]****Seize the night.**

The blood print hand stretch into what seems like a casting circle, the blood connected around the bullets that where missed earlier, the circle surrounds Alucard. The bonds on his hands react to the seal and locked his arms together inclosing it like an invisible straight jacket. The blood circle breaks into long threads that wrap around him forcing down on the flooring wrapping him completely except for his face.

He couldn't move his whole body was numb or paralyzed; he couldn't fill his fingers, his arms, his hands, nothing. Who is this damned woman? No one but the head of the Hellsing family knows about this incantation of his seals that bonds him to the organization. How was this possible?

"I'll finish what grandfather should have done, you plague of pestilence" She walks over to him and stop a few inches from his head. She raised the sword again above her head, and charges the sword toward his head.

"Angelina Stop!" the sword stops mire inches from his head. Angelina looks over to see a shocked Integra. Seras was right behind Integra her mouth wide open. Angelina? Who is this Angelina? Just an hour ago she was name Mina if memory hasn't failed Seras. Clearly this is someone familiar to Integra, but who was she and why is she trying to kill Seras' master? Seras watches Integra as she walks over towards Angelina.

"I…I..have always new you and Orianna were still alive, Angelina I searched for you every.." Integra was cut off before she could finish.

"Inti-chan, No I mean Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing" Angelina lowered her sword to her side; she did not change position but remained where she stood.

Inti-chan? Seras thought, those two seem to know each other on a personal basis it would seem.

"The little girls you use to look up to…are dead, Integra. They both died years ago. I am the embodiment of pain, suffering and vengeance, my dear Integra" Replied Angelina. What did she mean by that? In Integra eyes she is still that little girl that she grew up with and looked up too. She practically followed her and her twin sister everyday even when Arthur scolded her for doing so. What has happen too her? She seems so distant, so different. If she's alive does that mean that Orianna and Aunt Cameilla are still alive? Where has she been? Why was has she appear now after all these years of searching for her?

"Well at any case, I only came here to retrieve something but I thought it would be fun to test my new sword, soo sorry Integra. I guess I should have a called first" chuckled Angelina but Integra was not laughing. This was certainly not a laughing matter at all. She broke into the Hellsing manor and cause and uproar within the facility. What was she thinking? There were some many questions she wanted to ask her. Wait, sword, Integra looks at the sword it was long with some strange green writing that are fading in the blade light.

"Sword…that sword.." Integra replied before being cut off again.

"Yes, Integra, This is the sword of Joan of Arc. An ancient relic, I wanted to know if I can kill Alucard with this. My hypothesis was correct, his body can be turn into ashes when the blade runs through him. Truly amazing isn't it, Integra" replied Angelina as she marveled at the long silver blade.

"That blade…..Joan of Arc? That was just a story it was said that no man could wield that blade and it was lost over the centuries ago" replied Integra. Joan of Arc sword it is true that no man was able to wield the sword and so it became lost over the ages because no one can wield it.

"It's true, no man can't….but a woman, a virgin woman can. After all Joan was indeed a virgin woman!" chuckled Angelina. That is true, they say that she was a pure virgin and that god gave her the sword to slay the infidels, but how did she get that sword? Where did she get? Why did she want to see how powerful the sword is? This was what Integra been thinking.

"Well I had enough of giving you a history lesson, I did come here for grandfathers book" replied Angelina, Grandfather's book? Integra does not recollect on any books that Abraham have left behind, there was no mentioning at least not to her knowledge. If Angelina is thinking about all of the occult knowledge that hellsing family accumulated over the years it wouldn't be in some book.

"Book, what book are you talk?" Integra replied.

"Ohh, uncle didn't tell you? Well then I tell you. The book contains all of grandfathers journal including entries of some rare occult magic, that greatly interests me" Angelina walked over to Alucards chair and picked it up and threw it out of the way, she lean down to slammed her fist in the stone pulling out what appears to be a box of some sort. She opens the box and pulled out a red velvet bag as her search through the bag she pulled out a thick black covered book.

"After so many years of searching, I finally found it. Now there only one thing left" replied Angelina. She opened the booked and glanced through the pages and slight smirk appeared on her face and read a small passage.

"Left…What do you mean?!" questioned Integra.

Angelina moves her attention from the book toward Integra. "My dear Integra, It does not concern you."

"I don't appreciate you sneaking in here and using my servant as your play thing, Angelina. Even if you are a Hellsing" After all these years of searching for her, she tried every source that she could think of to find her beloved aunt and cousins but their existence was smeared by Richard coup, and now that Angelina has finally shown herself what could this mean? And why does she possess such weapons? What are her motives behind this? It almost seems as if she is gathering something for something big that Integra is not aware and keeping her in the dark for some reason, but what is this something that prevents Angelina from speaking to her? After all they were beloved cousins who once shared this manor together, once shared their dreams and secrets, she felt her heart squeeze to see her now so cold-like, her eyes where dead, there was no life, no light in her eyes anymore just dark and cold. She was so different, so different from before.

"I am not a Hellsing. Remember it well Integra, you are the last and only head of Hellsing...well...at any case, I will allow this dog of yours to live, he is much more loyal than that Walter-kun….don't you agree, Integra? " said Angelina shadow started to grow.

"What do you…" Integra was cut off before finishing.

"Good-bye Integra. I will not come back here again" The shadow cat appear again, and Angelina walks into the darkness of the shadowy creature. The strange bond unwrap themselves from Alucard's body a sigh of relief expelled from Seras lips but Integra remain silent.

"Ah…Sir Integra" Sera spoken trying to break the quiet tension.

"I am withdrawing for today, have the maids clean this up and...you and Alucard will report to me tomorrow morning, we must figure out what she's planning before it becomes into action" Integra steamed as she walked out of the room. It's true that Walter and Richard betrayed the family. Back in her prime when Walter was still her servant, Walter blame the disappearance of Cameilla, Angelina and Orianna was Richard' scheme to become the head of the organization but now after knowing Walter's betrayal and hearing that statement from her it has become apparent that Walter had something to do with their disappearance. What did he do to them to have made her this distant, this cold, this resentful? She needs to investigate this to understand Angelina, what had happen to her and maybe it will lead her to find out what's happened to Orianna and Camiella and what detail information is inside that book? It's true, her father has never spoken to her about this book that Angelina reference. There must be some extremely valuable information in that book for her to appear here and steal such an item, it almost seems like her actions were made out of desperation. If that's the case, then there must be something big coming, something threatening to her, this also means that she too may need to be on guard and will need to gather information fast to face whatever it is that's causing Angelina's desperations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: There are quite a bit of flash backs, so I tried to notify when I flash back is about the appear.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own hellsing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:****_ Memories reflected within the broken past._**

_Integra reveals an hidden affair within the Hellsing family. Hate, Regret, love and vengence spin within a broken past. _

"Inti-chan!, Inti-chan wake up! Waaaake upppp!" two very soft childish voices spoken together harmoniously. A very young Integra slowly stretches her eyes open, but the vision was still too blurry for her, so she rubbed blue eyes with her small hands as the blurriness diminishes, four blue eyes peered down at her. Twin girls stare back at Integra, their long curly blonde hair cascade down on Integra's temples and cheeks, their smile beaming on their face as their small child-like hands poked Integra's forehead.

"Hmm.." Yawn Integra, her eyed now fully widen, and Integra rolled to her side and proceed to shut her eyes again to continue her interrupted slumber.

"Come on Integra, It's snowing out! " said one of the Girls, who pulls Integra off the bed to her feet. Integra eyes open again, she yawn as she stretching her skinny little limbs. Her face was droopy like, her posture was lazy but she slowly regains her full awakening self.

"It's snowing , Let's play!" said the other twin as she rose to her feet from the bed. Both the twin girls stand above Integra by 2 feet, Integra's eyes beamed with shock and surprise as she ran to the window sill and looked out, her mouth curved into wide smile. The entire mansion was covered by a white blanket of snow. Integra watches as some of the maids and butler shuffle along the great white snow covered manor.

"Inti-chan, come on!" whine the two girls who now stand at the doorway waiting for her. Integra runs toward them with a smile as wide as her face and both girls hold Integra hand as they headed down the stairway and tip-toe past the busy maids and out the open door and into the snowy yard. Integra rub her bare feet on the cold ground, while Angelina laid back to make a snow Angel. Orianna leans down to combs up snow to make a snowball and as she was about to throw it but suddenly she hid it behind herself by the startled presence of a male figure in the door way of the manor.

"You three! Hurry back inside you're not wearing the proper attire for this type of weather. Hurry back before you catch a terrible cold" Arthur stormed through the door with his pipe in his hand. Integra frowned and started to whimper, Angelina takes notice and just before Integra could get the first cry in, Angelina grabs the snowball for Orianna and tosses it right into Arthurs face.

"Uncle is a baka!bleeeh" Angelina sticks her tongue out mocking him.

"Uncle is baka!" replied Orianna and she tosses another snow ball at him.

"Why you little…"Arthur steamed but suddenly stops and sighed deeply. To argue with children is pretty pointless and Arthur new he was not suited for situations such as this. He wiped and dusted off the snow off his face and shoulders.

"Camiella, If you could please.." Arthur whined. A woman chuckles behind Arthur as she slides next to him in the door way. Her long curly golden blonde hair that cascade downward to her mid-back, the fur hemed white shawl wrapped around her, hid her top half of her torso and her long pink skirt that hide the rest of lower half. Her rosy cheeks and soft grin started to succumb with laughter but Arthur gives her a quick glare and Camiella suppress the laughter.

"Children, come back in side. We will not have any hot chocolate if you don't come back in side" said the woman. All three girls ears perked up when the word "Hot" and "Chocolate" shared in same sentence together, then all three looked at each other quietly. Integra started to weep and ran to the woman and grabbed the hem of her skirt. The woman raised her hand and gently caresses Integra's blonde straight long hair.

"Auntie Camilli, I wan Ha..Cholate ". Integra replied, still pulling away at the woman's skirt. The twin smiled at each other and quickly followed behind Integra.

"Mommie may we have hot chocolate too?" The twins said simultaneously beaming with a bright smile.

"Alright my lovelies go get washed up and we all have Hot Chocolate together." Said the Camiella as her hand stretched out and hugged the three girls. Woman release her hands and all three girls dashed up the stair.

A smirk slipped on Integra's face as that vague memory ran through her thoughts. She remember how well Angelina and Orianna loved to play with her father's temper. A pleasurable memory that Integra held dearly with in her heart and it maybe within her heart alone since see her that night. Her eyes removed themselves from the window sill of the garden and back at her desk. The door open and Seras walks through it.

"Sir!" Seras responded, she walked through the door and shut it behind her. She walks to the center of the room waiting for Integra's next response. Sera's suspected that there would be questions as to how that person from last night ended up in the mansion and she knew that she would have to answer true fully to her master about that person called Angelina, who was a cat that has stolen an important artifact of the hellsing manor. Her explanation probably won't sit well with Integra, is what Seras thought.

"Seras, where's Alucard?" replied Integra.

"I am here,…..my master!" Alucard appeared instantaneously on the ruby red couch next to the door. His legs was crossed, his arm stretch across the head of the coach. His instantaneous action nearly shocked both Integra and Seras but they quickly realize that this was his new power that he conquered in his realm.

"Now that you are all here, I guess you are wondering who that person was last night" said Integra resting her elbows on the table as she toy with her cigars through her fingers.

"Ah about that Sir, a couple of months ago I uuuhhh….I had a cat in the manor Sir. I had no Idea that that Cat was a vampire. My apologies, Sir Integra." Seras expressed embarrassedly. She thought that maybe if she had told Integra about the cat showing up at the manor maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. She felt that she may have jeopardized Integra's life by allowing that feline to stay in the manor. She felt that this was her mistake and it costed one of Hellsing artifacts to be stolen in the process.

"Its fine Seras. That Cat or Angelina. She…..is my cousin." Integra paused before speaking again.

"Angelina's mother is my Aunt. Camiella Hellsing the sister of Arthur and Richard Hellsing." Integra replied. Her heart became heavy for a moment, memories flooded within her. Sweet, soft and mysterious memories swelled within her downward gaze. Her heart squeezed, she fought back the tension of those flood memories that rippled within her and then her gaze rose up again at Seras and Alucard.

"At any case, Angelina has stolen a private journal of my grandfather Abraham Hellsing. That book seems to be important to her in someway, I want to know exactly what and why she needs it?" replied Integra.

"You plan to set…a trap for her, but to set a trap you need bait?" Alucrard replied with a cheshire shark grin. He, so look forwarded for the day that he and that damned woman would meet again. It was a days that he would anticipate with great passion, he so wanted to tear her body inside and out even if she was a former Hellsing, it made no difference to him. Richard or Her, there was only one true master who commands him, who can only subject their will on to his and she now stands before him. All there is now, is the command, the kill order from his countess. Yes, that order that will bring great pleasure to his mind to give that woman the same satisfaction of his humiliation from their first meeting.

"Yes, which means that we may need to meet with our former foe the Vatican on this, since according to the rumored history, Joan delivered the sword to the Pope so that England would not have its power" replied Integra. There were many myths about Joan of Arc, one in particular was her sword, _Deucalion_ who she named the sword and before she was capture she gave the sword to the Pope in hopes that the sword could be used again to slave the evildoers, but then again there were stories that she threw the sword the down the river. However, how is Angelina able to find and wield such a sword? Even if she is a virgin her, her vampire lineage should have prevented her from wielding it. How is that possible? Then again Angelina is not a true vampire and that fault remains with her mother affair that even now is taboo to comprehend. Angelina and Orianna existence should not have become reality, during that time but it did, for some reason it did. Was it because Camiella was a virgin too?

"What about the abductions and Santiago, do you think Angelina is involved in some way?" Sera spoke in concern. If Angelina is involved with Abduction what would Hellsing do? Would Integra kill her own cousin? Integra seemed that she had longed for Angelina's return and now that she showed such a cold shoulder to her, how on earth is Integra going to handle this while still having such compassionate thoughts towards her.

"That is why you and Alucard will infiltrate the nightclub even if you have a meeting with this Santiago" replied Integra. They will need to gather as much information as possible, Integra believe that somehow Angelina may make an appearance there soon, for reason unknown to her.

"Even so Sir, we still not authorize the extermination." Sera's replied.

"Yes that is why I only want you to investigate and determine if we could possible find a lead to Angelina. Somehow I feel that they may be connected. I have a meeting with the Convention of Twelve to discuss this as well. For now this all, you are dis-miss!" Integra replied as she lit up her cigar and lay back in her chair. As Seras and Alucard left the room a deep sigh fell from Integras lips.

"Did Camiella, really forget his face? Did she really? I wonder ." she muttered to herself as another sigh escape from her lip. She will need to go to that place that place in the west wing that contains the remains of Camiella Hellsing. It's highly unlikely that Camiella's possessions contain anything important but Integra thought that understanding her relatives disappearance would perhaps help her understand Angelina's reasoning behind her actions.

Sera feeling a bit unsure about the turn of events, she glances up at her master who is all but ecstatic about the news. His Cheshire shark grin widen with amusement. A new enemy was storming before them, an enemy that prove to be very powerful, maybe on same the bar as him.

Integra arrive at the west wings, it was abandon with cob webs and dust everywhere, this place was supposed to be renovated but it never came to pass because Integra did not want to decimate what was the remains of her most precious family members. She had hoped that one day, one very day that she would be able to reunite with them with ease and that they could continue the way it had started out, but no, this was too naïve of her, to selfish, to cowardly of her to think that after reunite everything would go as according to plan, everything would be soft, smooth with open arms. No, these were selfish misguided reasoning of a pitiful child who was lonely, everything was different now it had been many years since there disappearance and many of her benefactors have persisted in persuade her into giving up the search, but Integra was prideful she would not give into their words and continue with no avail, no lead, nothing. Then suddenly out of the blue, she return to her now, but in a different form almost not completely recognizable, she could tell that her form had gotten older, her eyes was were not what they use to be, a sunny blue filled with life now was an icy glare filled with misery, despair, and hatred, but hatred to whom, Integra wonder? And then Integra thought perhaps she hated her or maybe Angelina hated herself? After all, if it weren't for Angelina she wouldn't been able to find those secret air duck tunnel that allowed her to escape and hide from Richard and allowed her to meet her most loyal and fateful servant Alucard. Perhaps Angelina hated herself as to what she was born as? Angelina's and Orianna's lineage was different from most normal children; they were looking down upon by many in Hellsing Organization. Many hated them, hated that they were born, hated what they are.

~~~~~~~~ Flash back Alert ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes that fateful day when Walter had left to Brazil, her father had just passed away only a few hours before the impeding attack on her inheritance. She remembered it vividly, Orianna and Angelina where holding Integra as she cried into their bosoms, her weeps of pain and sorrow filled the room, her father's body at its final rest on the pillowy bed. A Loud agonizing screech that tremors throughout the hallways that interrupted Integra's cry, Orianna releases her hand from Angelina and Integra and slowly exit her Arthur's bedroom to find out the whereabouts of that noise. That noise that she had never heard of, sounded familiar but was unrecognizable to her own ears, seem to peak interest to the twins. The screams would not lift from its torment, Angelina's grip had soften and Orianna remained frozen stiff at the hallway, facing a direction that Angelina and Integra could not see, their eyes fixed on Orianna position from where they have sat in the room, waiting for some type of reaction from her. Within a moment her lips curved to form a single phrase "Mom" it froze still on her lips, Angelina grasp Integra's hand tightly, she raised herself and Integra from the chair, her eyes burned forward confused by the body expression of her sister and walks over to Orianna to see a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Integra wiped her tear flooded eyes to see two men, wearing black suites and black shoes and sunglasses, whose hands grip tightly a clump of blonde hair. The woman's whose head was being pulled back by the strong grip, her lips curled into a painful frown, her eyes overflowing with tears where bloody, a face filled with long scratches and purple blushes. Her hands and feet where place firmly on the ground, her white gown torn, shredded, bloodly spots decorated the white gown. The woman let out another howling cry and made an attempt to fight her oppressors, her hand, arms and legs swing wildly, attempting to hit anything that tried to restrain her. Her breath racing desperately as she tries to wiggle away from the men, but their grasp on her only grew tighter, one of the men finally released his hold on her but the other had caught hold of her wrist and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangled above the ground. The other man brisked up, he raised one of his hands and tighten his fist and rammed his hard fist in her pitiful face. The force of the blow pushes her head backwards, her cheeks dented by the pressure release a blood spat of teeth that flew to the ground.

They were frozen, frozen in time what they have witness did not seem true to them. Their senses tingled by his deafening blow, shock overwhelm their faces and limbs that they could not move from their position but watch as this scene played before there young blue eyes. The twins stood there, they couldn't utter a phrase. Dry Footsteps can be heard from the doorways, a man's appearance becomes visible. His hair was blonde and brushed to the side; blood daggered cuts filled his old face. His white shirt disheveled and exposed his silver hair filled chest. His black pants' belt was unbuckled, sweat eroded from him and he was breathing heavily.

The smell erode from him, was fowl, it was hot and smelled salty like. The dry salty bodily odor you smell that the body produce from a large amount of heat and sweat. This smell was unfamiliar to the girls but it made them feel nausea, to the point that Integra covered her nose to prevent it from overwhelming her.

"Put her in the damn car!" said Richard as he zipped up pants. The woman whose body dangled by her wrist, was silent her head drifted to the side, her eyes was shut and a soft moan escape her lips. The sound woke Orianna from her paralyzing shocked induce trance, that motivated her to speak worriedly about her ill-fated mother, but fear eroded within her as she tried to speak her voice shaken, tears flooded her eyes.

"Mo..Mom….What are….What are you doing to mom?" Orianna's hand grasp Angelina's hand tightly and it woke Angelina into a grim frown, her eyes and her chest burned and her mouth became dry. Integra's eyes widen out of confusions and a frown grew on her face.

"What, What are you doing Uncle?" Integra questioned the blonde hair man. His face was expression less, his eyes fixed on them but he didn't a single utter a phrase to the girls and glances back at Camiella dangled body. His eyes looked up to the man who held Camiella's body from the ground.

"Hurry Up! And get Stevens to take the twins." Then Richard glances toward the other man "And You!…Kill Integra, burn her body with Arthur's." replied the expressionless Richard, who begins to button his shirt neatly and patiently as if he had all the time in the world ignoring the little girls desperate please to grasp the understanding of his scheme.

"Shouldn't we kill and burn the twins with Integra as well, so that it wouldn't look suspicious" said one of the man. A shinning white pain of fear rupture through the girls' skins, their stomach curled and the different expression that appears before, now changed into fear and shock. Their hearts pounded, their mind became clear, they couldn't think, couldn't speak.

"No fool, our client has paid a large amount for the girls; I intend to give him what he desire. We'll simple say that the girls started the fire" said Richard as his fixed in collar.

"Oh! Oh!...I don't….I don't want this. I'm scared!" replied Orianna whimpering, Angelina was silent for a moment, and then as she tighten her grip of their hands that she had grasp and in a deep breath she ran down the opposite direction of the hallway pulling the girls along with her.

"After them! It took us years to plan this day, we can't afford them to escape. Go after them!" replied Richard as he walked back into the room, the man ran after the girls and he pull up out his walkie talkie from his belt and requested for backup.

The girls manage to hid into the kitchen but there was no one in the area, strange there was no one in the hallways either. Like the whole manor was abandon and that the only people were Richard's men and the girls. Integra breaths deeply for a moment, they all sat under the table which was drape with a white cloth obscuring their view from plain site.

"Integra, Orianna are you…ok?" Angelina questioned them quietly with a slight frown on her face. Both of the girls nodded in response but were breathing very heavily.

"We have to find away out of here?" Angelina stated as eyes peered away from them into an open slit of the white table cloth as she looked out for any sight of Richard's men.

"Father said to go into the dark tunnels?" Integra replied as she caught hold of her breath, she fixed her glasses that had been misaligned from her face from the run.

"What?!...There?...that place where we use to play in but told not too?" said Orianna worriedly, Integra nodded and Orianna let out a deep sigh. Angelina held Integra's hand tightly and looked at her and said

"He said that there was something down there, something that can protect us" Integra replied.

"Alright, let's go then?" Angelina replied as she mustered up her courage.

"What about mother?" Orianna replied, Angelina look down before looking back at her sister, Orianna. Angelina hands layed on Orianna shoulders, their eyes stared at each other. Integra watches closely, it looks as if they shared a deeper connection of some sort. A connection she could not understand, maybe it was one of those twin connections?

"We'll save mommie, and we will all get out of here and tell Water-kun about Uncle" Orianna and Integra both nodded in agreement. The girls hugged each other and held each other's hands, as Orianna brushes the table cloth and gets ready to run but a man lunges at her, she slides out just before he can grasp her. Angelina and Integra runs off from under the table. It was one man against three kids who were much quicker and faster than him. Orianna sticks her tongue at the man and she runs out of the kitchen luring him away from the others.

Angelina who held Integra hands runs up the stairs and into a chamber room with a ventilation shaft above the wall. Integra tugs at Angelina, with hesitation and a concerning frown.

"Orianna? We have to go back for Orianna?" Integra replied, Angelina laid her hand on Integra shoulders and smiled.

"Orianna thought it would be best to separate, so she's going to the other area of the ventilation near the garden. I'm going to help you get into this ventilation and then we all we'll meet up at that place, ok?" Angelina replied with the same smile. Integra remain frowned, she felt that they weren't telling her everything, and it made her feel useless, like a child. Angelina climbs up the table and opens the shafts frame, she pulled Integra up on the table and lifted her into the shaft. Integra crawls inside the dark tunnel, she glances back behind her as the metal frames closes behind her. Little did she know that, that was the last moments should we spend with Angelina and Orianna. Later on a she crawled from section to section of the tunnels, she could hear muffled screams and gun fire but she could not determine from where the sounds was coming from.

~~~~~~~~Flash back ends ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the west wing, Integra enters a room field with boxes. Walter had gathered the girls items into these boxes. Integra opens the box, her fingers run through several documets. She pulls out one of these documents, it was two birth certificates dating back to 1929 with the babies name Angelina Bellania Castleway and Orianna Morrigana Graywort Hellsing. Integra places the certificates back into the box. She then pulled out another object from the box which appeared to be a music sheet written by hand. Ah, That's right Camiella was an Opera singer and she had remember how Angelina and Orianna would vividly describe their mothers singing to her, Integra was not born at the time to see her aunt singing in her prime before her old age caught up to her. The hand writing on the sheet was not of her Aunt Camellia but Angelina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Alert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen, Inti-chan. One day I'll become a great singer like mommie…and then maybe mommie will sing with me and Orianna" replied a beaming Angelina, whose hand was placed around Integra shoulders.

"But Auntie is not singing anymore" replied Integra.

"Yeah, but she said that one day she'll get better when he returns" replied Angelina.

Integra tilted her head out of confusion. To whom did she mean by this? Who will return some day? Perhaps she means her father Arthur after all he was away on a business trip in Denmark, maybe that what she means.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When he returns?" Integra repeated the statement from her memory, she raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? It was true Camiella had lost her voice in her later years but it was always because of her illness. At least that was what her father and Walter had always told her. Integra continue to scavenge the box again for more information about Camiella and the twins. There must be more? Integras eye caught a white folder nested at the further edge of the box; she pulled the white folder out and opens it. The folder contains medical documentations about Camellia. One document in particular had listed Camellia as a patient at St. Elizabeth Hospital's psychiatric center. The dates of when she was admitted to the hospital where dated was the date of Richard Hellsing coup.

"I knew Auntie was sick, but I didn't know she needed to be admitted" as she thought to herself. She continue to read the documents and gave a detail report of why she was admitted.

**_Patient experienced sever hallucinations. Patient was declared a danger to herself and to other in her family based off of family reports. Patient suffered insomnia, vomiting, hair loss, weight loss, and self multilation. The patient often spoke the following phrases incoherently: "He is searching for me….searching for me. He will return one day for me", "And there will be a winter's sleep", "Red petals flowing with the butterflies in a starless night". When ask the meaning of phrase the patient would not speak but continue to ramble the phrase, often would ramble this phrasse in violent outburst requiring sedation and restraining. _**

She knew that Camiella was sick but never this sick the description above just seem artificial, that was not the caring Camiella she knew. Yes, it was true that she was weak and constantly stayed in bed, but never describe like this. She searches more through box and found a pink journal, it appears that this was Camiella's personal journal, Integra starts to read:

**_August 1_**

**_His obsession frightens me, the way he looks at me. That gleam in his eye, I see it in him, so strongly that it scares me. I am filled will disgust at the sight of him. His eyes send tremors down my core. I know I shouldn't think this way towards him, but his confessions are absurd. He is absurd in thinking that I will accept this with open arms. If only father were alive, I wish that things were back to normal when father was still alive._**

**_I am not embarrassed by saying this, I am glad that I will be leaving tomorrow for Russia. I won't have to deal with Richards provocative glares. He's smell, his breath; his hand touching me degrading every fiber of my being sends chills down my spine. I dare not say these things to Arthur, Arthur loves him so and I do wish not to embarrass our good name. A scandal would rock our status that daddy work so hard for._**

**_Though I will be saddened by the fact that I'll be leaving Arthur alone to mourn the passing of our dear father and his duties, but I feel as if I don't go, don't leave the manor something inside of me would just die. I cannot continue to be Richards shinning doll, I want to sing. Sing so my voice can reach the heavens, where my father in heaven can hear me. _**

**_August 4_**

**_I am so ecstatic, I am finally in the Red Country, England is so distant now, like a distant memory. As I walked along the campus of the Academy, I remember feeling this electric light pain that struck through my veins. I was so anxious and excited, my palms became so sweaty, an English girl like myself getting all sweaty how indecent of me. The campus is so vast and the gardens are magnificent, I wish Arthur can see this. I think he would say "England is much better!" and I would probably go through a tantrum debate with him._**

**_The students seem to be very nice and experience, I really think I'm going to enjoy learning here. I met my roommate today, she is a local girl, her name is Natasha. I am taking ballet with her as an elective. Though, I don't think I'll be as good as her, her performance at the opening ceremony was beautiful, it was as if time had stop, her movements where so fluid, gentle and soft I was in engulf by her._**

**_September 30_**

**_Today is the day of my very first Opera performance at Harina Theatre, I am tickling with excitement, I am so nervous, it almost feels like a dream, a mystic dreams of wondrous sounds and vivid costumes. I can't believe I'm taking center stage in a supporting role. My only wish is that Father and Arthur were around to see me, I know Arthur has his duties but he has promised to see me at the annual performance. I know that if I sing loud enough, just loud enough for the heavens to open up, he could hear me up there somewhere, somewhere in those twinkled stars._**

**_September 31_**

**_Last night performance was amazing. The stage open up, the lights dimmed to our perspective persons and then the music ranged and I sang my hardest in my first opening. I swirled around the room, hitting every key note and when my direction stood in front of the audience I saw him, he who dared to stare deeply into my eyes. His presence was so strong that I struggle for a moment to take my eyes off of his, for a moment I struggle to grasp my focus on the performance but his eyes they were calling for me and only me. My heart race, I felt hot and my mouth became dry, it was a feeling I have never felt before. Who was he I wonder? I finally regain my focus and completed my chorus before I left the stage in my final scene. The teacher scolded me for my lack of concentration but I swear to him that nobody from the audience saw me distracted, and my excuse was that I was bedazzled by the light. It's was partial true after all the lights were very bright, sort of speak. _**

**_All I can remember was his eyes and how his stare struck me so deeply. _**

**_November 15_**

**_It's strange, I felt almost disappointed that I did not see him again in the audience, those eyes from before that caused my chest to pound. I can't believe that I was really hoping to see him again. Perhaps I won't see him again; I'll never forget that feeling of being possessed by that stare, it was bewitching. I told Natasha about it, but she only tease me, and said I was only day dreaming and that I was a blonde airhead. I'll show here who's an airhead, but I know what I saw and it was true to me._**

**_November 26_**

**_That man appeared in my dreams last night, I dreamed that it was dark, cold and misty. I was in a garden under the rays of the moons light and the stars twinkled about, the light was beaming so brightly at the gardens that I could see the colors of the flowers so vividly. I think I was singing a song that I was unfamiliar with, I don't remember the words, and then I saw him, he was stretching out his hand towards me. Then suddenly I just woke up, and then I felt so disappointed, I wanted to keep dreaming some more, so that I could see him, just a little more._**

**_January 3_**

**_I saw him again in my dreams, the same images from before but it's a little more vivid the garden with the pink flowers near a lake, the night cold air, the misty air and me sing again but the song that I sang is unfamiliar to me. I don't know these words, they are foreign to me but not to my dreams. I remember pieces of the song:_**

**_I am searching for you  
I am searching for you,  
My love whose shines brighter than any glow  
Shines brighter than the moon  
I see you now my deafening star  
In the darkness I see you now, you who shine brighter than anything  
I want to feel this stars warmth, this fragile imperfect star  
My heart Bleeds for you, who sings to the heavens  
I am the voice that cannot live nor cannot die  
I am the voice that calls to you  
I remain in the red cloaked shadows  
The rose petals that scatter my perfect name  
My night butterfly that shines brightly  
I am searching for you  
My love I am searching for you  
You who captivate my deep reasoning…._**

**_I can't seem to remember the entire song, I remember his hand stretching towards me, I remember feeling my heart still racing even when I was awake. Who is this man that stalks my dreams?_**

**_December 26_**

**_Yesterday, I saw him, I saw him again but not in my dreams, in the balcony of the theatre. He gave me such a bewitching stare, a stare that can cause time to become still. It pierces my heart and I once again struggle to maintain my focus, my reasoning. It's as if he is teasing me with that stare. When the curtain came down, I quickly ran to the foyer of the theatre to watch him pass through the crowd, and then I saw him, he looked up towards me and gave me a Cheshire smile, as if he knew, knew of our secret dream._**

**_October 1_**

**_I feel it, something tearing me from the inside slowly, it felt like I was going to break, something stretching me. This pain, this white hot dry pain that inflames my lower half, my heart raddles and sweaty droplets runs down my body, but the pain remains. This pain that never left from its assault on me, my body feels paralyze, my breath heavy. I remember seeing the small streams of blood flowing between my sheets. What is this blood that streams from me?_**

"Integra Sir" to her dissatisfaction, Integra's reading was interrupt by one of the maid who have enter the room. Integra did not know that Richard had set his eyes so closely towards his aunt, those hungry eyes she speaked of describing his sadistic attempts to take her but who was the man from Camiella's dreams. Could this man be of some relation to the twins? Integra did not understand the meaning of Camiella some of her entries, there is more for her to investigate in her journals, maybe there are some later entries of how she got admitted in the hospital.

"Aaah, Sir. The Convention of Twelve meeting is waiting at the east wing, Sir" replied the worriedly maid.

"Yes, I'll be there" Integra replied and maid brisk away from the room.

Integra closed the book and walks out the room, she shuts and locks the door behind her and proceeds to walk down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Sorry If the Queen's speech sounded a little corny but I was trying to be as political as I can...lol. Check out my profile for story information, spoilers and updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Queens Speech!**

_A queen declares her rightful place in the world, while humanity scrambles to justify the cause. A dog bites his master and an assassination is plan_

A room field with Golden oval lined archways, a dome shape ceiling filled with paintings of Asian dragons and demons decorated between each archway, blue paint with gold like stars exaggerate the walls connected the archways and ivory roman columns outline the wall structure, a red carpet stretches down the center of the deep dark cherry wooded floors and a red and gold Chinese throne sits at the center of the carpet where four small pillars rest in front of the great chair, a large golden crystal chandelier hangs midway between the throne door and the great chair, the room had a mix of baroque and ancient Asian architecture and style. A young man, with platinum hair and blue eyes, his hair sleek back in a ponytail, clothed from head to toe in a royal blue suit and white boots with gold trimmings, stands at the center of this throne room almost appearing as if he was waiting for something or someone. A small dark circle, no bigger than a dime suddenly appeared in front of him and then the circle suddenly became larger and larger, the dark circle width and height were now almost the same size as the man's own width and height. A figure appeared from the shadow but the man did not budge from his position but stand as he was unflinching and expressionless. The silhouette walks closer and closer towards the man, and suddenly Angelina walks out of the infinite shadow.

"Tomoe-kun, has everything been prepared?" Angelina replied with a sharp smirk on her face as Tomoe bowed to her presences. She walks towards the steps of the throne chair and sits in it.

"Yes, everything is prepared, would you like some tea, your grace?" Tomoe replied as he slowly rose back to his original stance. Angelina acknowledges him with a slight wave as she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and slipped it between her lips lighting the cigarette. Tomoe walks over to a silver tray at the corner of the room; the tray contains an English teapot and teacups, as he begins to pour the hot liquid into the teacup. The shadow still remain quietly in the center of the room, Angelina's eyes drifted towards the shadow as soft voices emerge from the dark abyss, the voices became louder and louder as two other figures suddenly appeared from the shadow, Miya and Sero walked out of the dark infinite body bickering as usual.

"Bah!…that was close Neh…Miya-chan…that Seras chick almost outsmarted you…hehehe….She's got a better rack than you too…but I think Miya-chan is cuter, right Miya-chan?" Sero replied with is hand on his chin as he smiled at Miya.

"Shuddup….fatty. Next time I'll show her!" Miya gritted her teeth in anger.

The shadow faded away from behind them as they walk along the red carpet. "You're late!" Angelina said frowning a bit at them.

"Ah….sorry Mistress….we took a bit of a detour on our way here, it was Sero's fault!…He wanted to pig out!" Miya said urgently as she bowed before Angelina.

"Me?...you were the one who wanted to eat too! After all eating allows you to grow big and strong just like queenie. Miya-chan flatness needs to expands like queenie's..bo" Miya's red shoes was shoved in Sero's mouth before he could finish his statement.

"For…goodness sakes you two, you are in the presences of her highness!" Tomoe replied annoyed by their ridiculous bickering. Everyday from Sun up to Sundown they bicker like cats and dogs, putting them together in the beginning wasn't exactly ideal, however those two had abilities that complemented each other and both had a track work of successful missions together and that is why they will continue to work together, for better or for worse.

"Ah…we are sorry your grace." Sero and Miya replied embarrassedly as they both bowed to Angelina. A loud sharp creaking noise echoed through the room, alerting Sero and Miya's attention towards the large golden red throne door that was opening. Four Lolita maids appeared from the door with bright Cheshire grins field with sharp teeth and glowing silver eyes on their faces, a fifth girl appear next to the four maids. She was taller than the rest, her gaze unflinching and a face so stone it was hard to tell if she was angry or content. The girl's hair was platinum blonde almost appearing silver like, her skin brown and her eyes was almost a glowing green, she was not wearing a maids uniform but dress in black pants and a black blazer with blue fur around the collar and shoulders of the blazer. All the maids appeared to be holding a single item in their hands. One maid with short blonde hair at her shoulders, she was holding a long velvety purple cloth, the girl next to the blonde with long black hair is holding something feathered with fur thick cloth and next to her a short red pixie headed maid is holding a golden mask with a small arrow spiked shape at the top of the crown of the mask. The fourth girl whose hair is dyed a bright pink in pigtails, held golden arm claw cloves. All five simultaneously bowed and said "Good evening your grace". All five walked into the room, carrying the items that laid in their hands.

"Please assist her highness attires and give a full report on your findings" Tomoe replied to them as he walked up to Angelina's side and set the tea cup on the side table next to the golden chair. The blonde hair maid walked up the throne steps first and begins unfolded the cloth from her arms. Angelina stands up from the chair and runs her hand threw her blonde hair as if to brush the strand behind her shoulders.

"Yes sir! We found out that a gang was behind the human abductions in England and that they have been circulating vampire blood in the underground markets. The gang leader Santiago Granoldiya is the ring leader of all of their activities" said the blonde haired maid who wrapped the purple cloth around Angelina's shoulders and bind the cloth with a silver round pin. The blonde maid walked down the steps next to Sero with a gleeful smile at Sero and Sero stares at the blonde maid.

It seems that the gangs activities are starting to become a problem as their actions are increases, even outside of England. The cases are definitely vampiric and their actions seem to coincide at the exact time as her plans come into full fruition. This is definitely an issue that can't be ignored, if Angelina plans is expected to succeed; sooner or later it needs to be dealt with. Pursuing the matter sooner would be easier to deal with this gang, but perhaps it is better to explore the motivation of this gang after all it seems that this gang has friends is deep rich places, it would be wise to be cautious of this since there is no full guarantee that those gang's friends are not dwelling in her corner that would become an even more nuisance than Hellsing, or the Vatican.

"We also found out that money has been pulled from the national treasury without proper authorization. Count Marus reported this to us as well as the other members of the Imperial Counsel. According to Marus-sama he believes that someone in the counsel is sending money to someone or something. It is not very clear as to whom yet, but Marus-sama's covenant will continue to investigate the issue" said the blacked haired maid wrapped the feathered fur around Angelina's head like a hijab.

"I see and it seems that we have a traitor among the counsel. This won't be easy to solve, we'll need to flush out the traitor as soon as possible." Angelina replied. The blacked haired girl attached the masked crowned over her head, Angelina blue eyes appear from the opening eyes holes of the mask. The pink hair girl applied the claw gloves on Angelina hand. Both the red hair and pink hair maid walk gleefully down the step and next to the other maids.

It looks like there is no way of telling who among the Counsel is a traitor, the members of the Counsel are the only members to have access to the treasury finances and it is not easy to track who among them processes the transaction with today's technology given the fact that they can easily hide or forgery their transaction signature, but for what reason would there be to go to this length to extract money? Is this a connection to that gang? If that's the case, why make the risk stealing money? The unauthorized transaction seem a bit too obvious, it does not seem that they are attempting to throw a wrench into Angelina's plans otherwise they would have sent assassins already? But it does seem that they are trying to stir up unrest within the counsel? But for what reason? It's true that several members of the Imperial Counselors mistrust each other. After all, all of the counselors are a compilation of old vampires, and human chimeras and then there's Angelina of course. There are after all quite a few members that strongly disagree with her ideals, it's no wonder sense it was her who force her ideals upon them but they gave her no choice, if it weren't for her they would all be scatter on the world lurking in the dark abyss of their own filth and misery and it was absolutely necessary to have bring the clans together for the sake of the kingdom she had built and for the sake of killing that man who started all of this, no not a man but the bringer of all thing evil in this world, the one who brought upon the despair of her mother Camiella and the death of twin sister Orianna, he who is known as the Unknown King. He exist in ancient stories across time but he is indeed real and continues to dwell in the darkness of this world rotting it with its pestilent hands, poisoning humanity with its ambitions, he who dare try to consume Angelina with that same hand, her maker, her father. Anger started to swell up within her, the thoughts of him presses her to suppress the urge of lashing out into a tantrum, she breathes deeply before continuing her agenda.

"…And where is the good Doctor?" Angelina replied suddenly a voice drifted into the room from one of the throne room doors, He a merged in his white overcoat, pants and shirt with a smile.

"Madam, I have completed the planned construction of the city sector 12 area. All construction for all sectors are complete, however it will take a few years for the barrier conduit to become active without the artifact." Replied the Doc frowning a bit, this has been a great achievement for him thus far, never in his life has he every been apart of something as big as this, but he frown upon the ideal as he feels powerless at the thought of not being able to have the artifacts power, the artifact power can easily boost the city energy within a few seconding and lasting for centuries.

"Never fear, dear Doctor….I have located the Aether in Italy, according to what I have read from grand-father's journal, it should help speed up the barriers. Sero and I will personally retrieve the artifact." Angelina sat back down in the chair, she crossed her legs.

"Madam, it is dangerous to go near that country. I suggest you send someone else to go" replied the Doctor.

"The Doctor is correct mistress, if the Vatican finds out what we are searching for it will hinder us, greatly. Please mistress let me or Rena take on this mission?" replied Miya dutifully.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the Vatican's section 13, either way we will be going their anyways especially after the announcement, there is no way they can simple refuse our visitation, there is no way that Makube can refuse. At any case it is better for me to go, I'm the only one that can remove and contain the Aether's power" Angelina replied.

"Rena, are the cameras ready?" Angelina rested her claws on the handles of the chair.

"Yes, we will begin shooting at your command" the tall silver haired woman bowed.

"Rena, at the end of the shoot…..I want you and Miya to go and bring Santiago before me and the Imperial Illumanti Counsel. If he dares declines our invitation, use as much force as needed, use one of the Guard Captains if you need too, but bring he back here alive." Rena bowed in acknowledgement of the command.

"Start the Cameras!" Angelina Replied. Rena opens her pocket and pulls out a remote with a button on it and presses it. The room started to become dark, a light beam down at the sitting area of Angelina. The side floors open and three camera crews appeared looking through the lenses on standby. The throne doors creak open again and hundreds of glowing eyes flood the royal chamber staring at the center of the room and silence.

"Starting in 4…3….2….1. Action!" said the camera crew.

"…Listen to me…..Children….of Adam, I have many names…I am called Ellixandria Lilith Diatross Draynor….formerly known as the Monarch of Rosicrucia…. also known as the Vampire Queen. They have all tried to cover up our existence but they cannot hide us no more!

Yes, we do exist; we exist in the night, in the shadows, in your dreams and in your nightmares. We are the children of the night! We are Vampires!"

We have awaken into this new area, a dawn of a new age were we know longer will remain in the shadows of man, but bask in the glory of our own light. We desire to stand next to our human counter-parts. We only wish to remain in peace with our counter-parts and share this wondrous world with them….However there are other who feel differently, others wish to bring upon hinder our peace between you. It's your governments…that has prevented us from attaining such peaceful-coexists. These people have used us in ways that you can never fathom, in ways that have continues to eat-away humanities moral fiber.

Your government has betrayed you, they remain silent about our existence, keeping you in the dark, even attempting to create us artificially for weapons and at the expense of your own lives…As you know 30 years ago England and the World experience a tragedy…a great….great…great tragedy in which millions of human lives were lost suddenly in a most unspeakable horror but that incident was triggered by the greedy ambitions of your government…it was their ambitions to attain power that cause the death of millions of hard working English men to die by senseless action….all so that they can fight more wars, kill more innocents, steal more of your money to create more deadly weapons for their own goals while…..you…you…continue to suffer the aftermath of your government sins. Ask yourselves how long will you be fooled by their selfish ambitions? Ask yourselves how long can continue to suffer by the hands of your government? How long can you continue to watch your love ones die by greedy means? Ask yourselves how long will you continue to be in debt by your government? Ask yourselves how long will your remain pitiful and ignorant of the action of your trusted leaders?

We have over the centuries remain peaceful, remain quiet, remained in the shadow, but the time has come for us to set forth on our own path. It is time that we declare our own rights to this world, our own dominion. We shall no longer be a plaything of your government, who prey on their own people for their own pitiful sins, no longer a shadow, no longer a dog.

My children and I have created a haven on the continent of Antarctica for both the night children and the children of Man if they so wished it, and soon we shall spread forth our dominion to the further reaches of the stars.

I ask the children of Adam to plead with their governments to allow us to be free of your shadow. Allow us to have our own Sanctum, our own glory, our own dominion. Your, pleases shalt not go on deaf ear, because if they do not heed our request…then we pursue actions toward its.

And if your government takes military action, well then we will be force to take action as well. The clock is ticking. Your governments have 48 hours to comply!" The transmissions end.

The bright light shine throughout the throne room once more and the floor of the camera groups elevate downward from where they came and a roaring applauds raddles the room.

"All Hail the Queen!" The people shouted in the roaring applause.

Integra now sitting in the hard-wooden oak chair, she has sat in this chair for so many times, for so many situation and now she sits in this chair again for another matter more important than any other events. Integra staring down at the other Protestant Knights of the round table, she inhaled her cigar and exhale the fumes from her lips.

"As you know, there have been an increase of missing-person cases, we have suspecting that this may coincide with the vampire blood circulating in the black markets. We have investigated a night club that may have been conducting these activity which we believe is being lead by a vampire name Santiago Granoldiya ". Integra replied, but silence fell through the room.

"From my Intel, Santiago is a Spaniard belonging to the Granoldiya de Reisse family in Spain.." Integra is cut off before completing.

"Yes, Integra we are aware of your Intel, however we simply cannot grant you your request to exterminate Santiago." Sir Penwood replied nervously.

"What do you mean?" Integra questioned.

Sir Islands made a deep sigh before continuing, "Santiago's family is a very powerful and noble family in Spain as well as in the rest of the world, one of their daughters is currently engage to the King's son. We don't know if the Santiago family is fully aware that there son is a vampire, so we must approach this matter with great caution, Integra. If we exterminate this Santiago fellow and if his family caught wind of his demised by us, need I remind you Integra that the Granoldiya family has connections with some of the hardest criminal families around the world as well as some prominent local officials, their ears are sharper than our own swords."

"We also don't know if their daughter is also a vampire, which could be a threat to the King and all of England" replied Integra.

"Agreed, that is why I purpose that we handle the matter delicately. We already had enough trouble trying to suppress the media 30 years ago when that lunatic Major and his Vampire horde attacked us. Strategically we blamed it all as an Epidemic virus but that infuriated some unwanted attention by the media, even now after all these years we still continue to struggle to suppress the media outlets" replied Sir Penwood.

Integra sighed before beginning, "Then what do you suggest, Sir?" A butler interrupts the conversation in the meeting by walking into the room and everyone in the room becomes alerted to his presence. The butler approaches Integra's right side and leans in whispering into her ear.

"What?!" Integra yelled out in surprise her eyebrow rosed up and her mouth gaped open, all twelve stared at Integra's reaction with slight frowns.

"What is it Integra? Explain!" said Sir Irohs replied.

"Bring the telly, now!" the butler motions for the two maids behind him, to come into the meeting area. The maids rolled the television into the meeting room. One maid pulls the remote from her pocket and presses it on, the screen displays a Golden mask with a spike horn at the crown, glowing blue eyes beamed from the dark circles of the mask and red lips moving to a sound that left the twelve speechless and shocked.

"What is the meaning of this, Integra?" replied one member, Integra remain in silence as she and other members continue to watch the program. The demands were subtle but vague, A Vampire Queen? Vampire nation in Antarctica? This sounded unbelievable to many in the room.

"This almost seems like a declaration of war." Integra replied.

"What should we do, if Great Britain does not reply to their command, will…will.." muttered Sir Penwood nervously. Silence fell throughout the room, everyone one remain silent for a moment. This threat seemed so unbelievable? Was that program real, or somebody's dimwitted joke of a hoax? Or perhaps this is real and what that figure on the television had spoken was an interpretation of a declaration of demands. As they continue to watch the program ends and changes to the news channel.

**_"Breaking News….the motorcade caring the children of the United States President have been reported missing as well as incoming reports of missing family members and members of other prominent high ranking official around the world reporting missing. The Chinese President who has been visiting Turkey a few hours ago, whose plane has disappears from the air space." _**_replied the Reporter nervously on the television._

**_"Wait…. …in…England's Prince William and his wife have just been declared missing, reports are coming in that their vehicle traveling through a tunnel vanish upon exiting it…Please stay tune for continue coverage" _**_replied the Reporter._

"What!" the members of the room nearly jumped out of their chairs from hearing the news. How on earth did this happen? And so fast? This must be the work of that transmission earlier.

"It seems that this Vampire Queen has acted before we could…it is assumed that within the 24 hour window her threats will increase over time…" replied Sir Islands.

"Then, should we pursue military action in Antarctica" replied Sir Penwood, his eyes darted from side to side between Sir Islands to Integra nervously expecting their reply.

"We don't know if the global leaders families are located there, it could be a ploy to get us to attack that continent for some reason or worse accidently kill those poor hostages." Replied Sir Iroh.

"Wh…What are you saying, Sir Iroh" studdered Sir Penwood.

"What he is saying Sir Penwood, is that it is irrelevant to pursue military action. Since we will be force to comply to this demon's demands….at least until we safely retrieve the King's son back on our soil" calmly replied Sir Islands as he place his hands in his lap.

"You're planning to assassinate her, Sir Island? And if we succeed in assassinating this demon Queen, there is a high probability of someone from her organization would try to retaliate, Sir." Integra replied. Tricking her into complying to her demands and later assassinating her is a good plan at least to retrieve the King's son, it is assumed by having an audience with the Demon Queen would allow the military to assassinate her. However, if she dies what would be of her vampire horde after all, they are powerful enough to manage to stage these abductions of high ranking official what else can they do if their leader dies.

"Indeed we don't know if there will be retaliation, or a bluff or if the enemy even has an army for that matter. For now we will transmit our reply to this demon and hope that it will take the bait" Sir Islands replied calmly.

"Agreed" replied all eleven members.

"In the meantime, Integra continue your investigation into Santiago, I wonder if all of this has a connection with the Vampire Queen. If so, perhaps we could use the additional intel to our advantage." Sir Island replied resting his hands on the chair arm rest.

"Perhaps we should bring in additional support, gentleman. After all I don't believe Hellsing can handle the assassination and the gang mission alone not after the disaster thirty years ago." Sir Williamson stated.

"What do you mean by that, Sir Williamson? If you mean to accuse Hellsing for that disaster thirty years ago…I would have to say…" Integra expressed angrily but she was interrupted before she could continue her statement.

"Pardon me, Integra. I am not accusing Hellsing of any wrong doing other than the fact that these two task maybe too large for Hellsing to handle. I am simple suggesting that we include a second power in all of this" Sir Williamson replied as the other members around the table mumble to themselves in agreement to Sir Williamson's statement.

"By any means do I mean to bring in the Vatican, I simple suggest that we bring in the Americans CIA operatives involve, their help could be beneficial" Sir Williamsons replied nonchalantly.

Integra thought, Is this why the Americans have been pursuing English supernatural intel? They waited for this moment, this moment to use as a leverage to come forth and propose solution so that they can obtain more intel, but of what and why? They even use Sir Williamson as there silver mouth piece to negotiate this opportunity, for now this doesn't seem to pose a threat at least not yet, Hellsing will have to be cautions in handling the American Operatives.

"Sirs, there is one other agenda I wish to discuss; it's about Angelina Hellsing who broke into the manor last night….I firmly believe that she is connected to all of this" Integra replied, it felt that somehow that she may be connected to these events, it is said that fate has a way of entangling other people together and that often time fate can also be very cruel, deep down inside someway Integra believe that these events are threads of Angelina's fate, but what is it that Integra herself needs to do to perhaps find a way to help her if she is indeed in some type of trouble after all she is her beloved cousin.

"Oh yes, you mentioned about her and what she has stolen…..Integra…remember this always…you must obliged to the will of Hellsing, even if it means to go against your own flesh and blood. Do you understand, Sir Integra?" replied Sir Islands.

"Yes" Integra expressionless replied. It very well seems that whatever path Angelina takes Integra must not waver, even if that means that she will have to kill her own family again.

"All Hail the Queen!" the crowd cheered. Tomoe walks up towards Angelina's right side and whispered in Angelina's ear "My lady, the US and Russia have deployed some hundred thousand naval fleets to the west of the Antarctica coastline, what is your next command, My Queen?"

"Release all of it and deploy the Imperial Guards to all coastlines Tomoe…..also bring Walter to me, there is something I wish for him to do" replied the Queen.

"Yes, my Lady!" replied Tomoe.


End file.
